The Shadow Of A Thousand Feathers
by Usiel21
Summary: SEQUEL TO BEAUTY OF ANNIHILATION: Months have Passed, Nightmares Remain. Eleven begins to learn the truth about her origins as her powers begin to manifest in unexpected ways. Also learning the true nature of the Upside-Down with Earth shattering ramifications as Mike and El's relationship deepens beyond comprehension. Mileven.
1. Nightmares Remain, The Mind Flayer Reign

A Rumble of Thunder. The Splattering of Rain. The Howl of the Wind.

Contrary to popular belief these were not the things that were keeping Mike up this night. No, it was something else.

Mike was wide awake, all too aware of the presence that he was currently sharing a bed with. Her face buried into his chest as she slept peacefully. His arm was draped around her protectively bringing her close to the warmth of his body. Both of them still had constant nightmares, it was rare for them to get a good nights sleep if they were not in the presence of the other.

Mike would dream of losing her, being forced to watch as she left him alone in the screaming howl of the dark or losing her when she left to close the gate. Never to be seen alive again

For El it was watching Mike getting tortured to death by Brenner's hands or being forced to open the gate and watch the Mind flayer rip apart everything she loved saving Mike for last or she would dream of the haunting screams of the men that she had so mercilessly slaughtered.

So here they lay in the protective embrace of the other.

However, the events that led to this played heavily upon Mike's mind, he was tortured but he also killed a man, the man may have been a monster, a monster intent on using El for his own purposes. So he shot him dead before he could do so. Although El understood why he did so, he was not a monster in her eyes, he never would be. But still, guilt gnawed at him like that of a rodent scratching the inside of a wall.

He was drawn out of his thoughts as the girl that was impossibly close to him shifted a little bit in her sleep, her head moved up to the crook of his neck. He was so impossibly smitten with her, the depth of their relationship, of their love, culminated in one night of passion before everything went to shit.

She looked irrevocably innocent in her PJ's, they were littered with golden stars. She had said she liked them only because it reminded her of the stars upon his face that she simply adored so much, it still sent a blush to his cheeks whenever it was mentioned. She wasn't as innocent as she seemed though, she had killed people in such brutal ways that defied description. She wanted them to burn and she made them burn. All because they had hurt the one person in her life that she loved more than life itself. And she had enjoyed every bit of pain she had inflicted upon them.

She would slaughter any and all who dared to hurt the boy with the star freckled face.

Their night of passion had not been repeated at least not yet, both were content just to lay in the arms of the other, they felt complete, whole, a feeling that was becoming highly addictive.

Hopper had seen the extent of which the two felt for each other, it was beyond comprehension, they were willing to kill for the other, hopper had seen that firsthand. In fact the day Mike killed Brenner Hopper had found himself more accepting of the lad, because he saw the extent of which they were willing to go for each other, the lengths they were prepared to go. Reluctantly Wheeler had started to become a regular face in his life, he remembers having a stern talk with them both one day that they weren't allowed to do certain things, Hopper didn't realise that the two had already done what he explicitly forbid. Both El and Mike could not look each other in the eye for an hour until they simply went back to their lovesick, sappy selves. Hopper simply had to pinch the bridge of his nose and rub his eyes tiredly in exasperation.

The only one who knew of that night was Nancy, the two Wheeler siblings had become close after the events of both 83 and 84. She too ended up having a stern talk to Mike about how to be safe and responsible, although she found it incredibly romantic, going against even her own cynicism when it came to the matters of Love. Although Mike did not seem to possess that trait.

Nancy would on occasion observe the two of them. She would watch how gentle he would be with her and in return see the look that El would send his way in pure adoration like he was the literal creator of all things and he too would look at her like she was made of the most precious glass on the planet.

It was very hard to separate the two when the time would inevitably come. Such a devotion at such an age initially worried both Hopper and Karen, especially Karen who knew almost nothing of the history between the two. But she saw how Mike was around her and eventually came to accept it because she had got her son back in the process.

Although people thought Ted had no interest in his family, he was immensely proud of his son even if he couldn't show it and even sat Mike down one night in the basement to Mike's utter amazement and even gave him a few pointers. He too had seen the positive influence the Chief's new adopted daughter had on him.

Mike couldn't sleep even if he wanted too, the grace of the creature was upon his chest was too radiant to ignore,, he gently stroked her curls, gently running his fingers through the long locks on her brown hair. Unbeknownst to Mike, Eleven had been wide awake for a while, simply basking in the attention she was receiving from Mike's fingers.

Her eyelids fluttered open to look up at Mike who stiffened upon realizing that she was awake and with his hands roving through her hair. Despite the fact they had sex months ago Mike was still scared shitless of messing something up.

"Hi" she whispered smiling shyly. She took one of his hands gently and interlocked her fingers with his.

"Hi" he whispered back with a small dopey smile. "I didn't wake you did I?" Mike asked his voice still hushed, his fingers slowly made their way down from her hair gently brushing her neck.

"No, was already awake, not tired, missed you" she said simply. Although her vocabulary and sentences were improving all the time, she sometimes still ended up reverting to her old speech pattern especially around Mike.

"I missed you too" he said his voice low, his eyes were full of fire as he gently stroked her cheek before leaning in to seal their lips together in a blissful kiss. They pulled apart once oxygen became a problem, they gently rubbed their noses together.

This particular night the nightmares were worse than usual, she dreamt of the Upside-down, of the Mind Flayer within the storms of red lightning as it leered towards extending its tentacle like appendages towards her. She bolted awake sweat pouring down her forehead, she wasted no time in pulling on a jacket and shoes before biking her way to Mikes which she had learned to ride in the last six months.

She would then simply levitate herself through the window, before climbing into Mike's bed and wrapping his arms around her. Revelling in the warmth that was Mike Wheeler.

She giggled as their noses touched.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned

"Bad" she said in a broken sort of tone "hold me?" she asked him.

"Always" he said bringing her to him, closing the last few centimetres between their bodies. They eventually managed to fell asleep like that, in the comfort of the one they loved.

Deeply.

Dangerously.

Desperately.

In Love.

The humanoid sprinted through the dense and slimy undergrowth of the Upside-Down, he used his blade to cut and tear through the vines which recoiled at the shimmering metal of the blade, burnt by its mere touch.

The humanoid dared to look behind him. He wished he hadn't.

The storm of Red Lightning was baring down on him, the flashes of red lit up the Mind Flayer that lay within its cocoon of cloud and shadow. Its faceless form leered down at him. Hoping to destroy this Celestial as it had so many others before it.

The Humanoid spun on the spot, his blade held high ready to stand his ground as futile as it most likely was. He bowed his head muttering under his breath before his eyes lit up to a shinning and shimmering blue. He raised his free arm towards the sky where the dense cloud above him started to shift and dissipate.

For the first time in hundreds of years the Upside-Down felt sunlight break through the surface. Just enough Sunlight to give the Mind Flayer pause as a small beam of Sunlight lay between itself and the Celestial.

The Humanoid smirked to himself as he allowed bolts of blue energy to fly from his fingertips towards the Mind Flayer. The Mind Flayer absorbed the bolts with a mere flinch. The Humanoid cursed under his breath as he witnessed the clouds above him reforming encompassing the Upside-down in darkness once more.

The Humanoid decided to do a tactical retreat otherwise known as running as fast as the fuck he could away from the Mind Flayer which was now in hot pursuit. The Humanoid had to think fast, he needed to escape but how? All the fountains of Earth had been destroyed meaning their was no natural access to Earth anymore.

It was simple, he was going to have to create a portal himself. Using the majority of his energies to do so.

He sheathed his blade and lifted his hands, allowing the grace of his being to swirl around him, his eyes shone an intense bright blue as he directed his energies to a tree in front of him, a slimy and vein infested portal opened up. The Mind Flayer was now mere seconds away from destroying him, he dove towards the portal, crawling through it as fast as he could emerging the other side into a crisp and clear air of Earth.

He spun round, weakly raising his hand to close the portal as black smoke began to seep its way through to Earth. He heard the faint echo's of an angered screech before the portal closed up like it was never there. The humanoid glanced up at the sign before him, barely able to make out the words as his eyes refused to focus before he collapsed unconscious, his energies expended.

The sign read.

WELCOME TO HAWKINS.

 **(A/N) and we here we go again people, be prepared for death, death and (looks down to list) more death lol im only joking with you guys, I have no deaths planned… yet ;)**

 **I hope this sequel will live up to expectations and to the legacy of Beauty of Annihilation.**

 **And IDK if you read this make an account so we can talk lol**

 **As always guys review! And until next time, peace!**


	2. The Falling of Feathers

**Thousands of Years Ago, exact date unknown.**

 **REALM OF THE UPSIDE-DOWN**

The Upside-Down was once like Earth, full of luscious green trees and deep blue rivers and oceans before the Mind Flayer came and planted the seeds of desecration, it was the realm of the Celestials.

The light was gone. The Celestials had no idea where it vanished to. They were left in the howling of the dark just like Humanity before them. The barriers that kept darker dimensional beings away was suddenly weakened by the lack of the light.

The Mind Flayer had appeared within the fields of elysian letting out a deep thunderous roar as it was surrounded by demonic clouds of red lightning. Which struck the landscape around it. As the storm travelled it left a barren landscape filled with falling flakes of ash and a sticky like resin that engulfed every single piece of greenery, twisting it, defiling it, a corruption of the light itself. Demonic cloud of Sulfur spread through the realm eclipsing the Celestial Sun because the Mind Flayers Corruption could not survive contact with it

The Mind Flayer mercilessly destroyed, slaughtered and devoured everything that was it it's path.

The Celestials sensed the immediate invasion of the Mind Flayer, rushing to where they felt the presence of the demon. They stood in shock and awe at the towering gargantuan monster before it, there was a deep thundering rumble as the Celestials realized the demon was laughing at them.

Were they not the most powerful beings in the known Universe? The Light had made them into warriors and warriors were strong, were they not strong? Amongst the thousands that stood before the Mind Flayer. They felt their grace being choked as they felt the fields of elysian being defiled by the demon.

Blades of various length and size fell from their sleeves into their waiting hands as they prepared for the fight that was to come. The Celestials readied into a fighting stance as they waited for the demon to makes it move. It lifted its faceless head and screeched to the sky.

Through the mist underneath the storm and the Mind Flayer itself emerged a dozen hulking figures. They too had no visible faces except that of a mouth the encompassed the entirety of its head, lined with razor sharp teeth. The first faced the waiting Celestials, regarding them for a moment before letting out a jagged howl towards them. Several creatures of the same species emerged from the red mist followed by smaller forms that numbered three times more than the hulking beasts.

Demogorgans and Demo-Dogs charged towards the waiting Celestials, the Demo-Dogs bounding forwards weaving in and out of the other Demogorgans legs. The Demogorgans too bounded forward although they were slower than the smaller Demo-Dogs they were far stronger and superior to their weaker brethren.

The Celestials raised their arms in unison their irises lighting up a bright shimmering blue, millennia of combat experience between them all. From their fingertips flew bolts of intense energy, like that of a laser light lightshow, the demo-dogs were fast enough to leap out of the way of the bolts, however several were stuck killing them outright. But the bigger Demogorgans tanked the hits barely affected by the light attacks. Only sizzling charred flesh which enraged the creatures.

The mass of beings collided with each other, blades were thrust into the beasts snuffing the light from like that of a candle but the Celestials were simply overwhelmed by the brutal and animalistic nature of the Demogorgans and dogs.

Soon the Celestials found themselves overwhelmed and beaten, The Celestial Sun was no longer of help as the Mind Flayers demonic Sulfur clouds spread through the Celestial Sky. Eclipsing the Sun and easing their path to War and to the genocide of the Celestial race.

Only a few hundred Celestials remained and were forced to flee, one or two managed to escape the Upside-Down through a fountain of Earth. A fountain of Earth being a natural link to Earth allowing passageway although all those who did escape were forced to destroy the fountains lest the Mind Flayer follow them to Earth.

The barriers between the two dimensions were severely weakened.

Because of this aspects of the corrupted upside-down and Earth started to bleed into one another, although Earth was lucky in the regard that no aspect of the Mind Flayers corruption could survive contact with the Sun. However buildings from Earth had started to materialise within the Upside-Down where the vines and falling flakes of ash would claim it as it's own, forever locking a link between Earth and The Upside-Down.

The Mind Flayer would have to manifest on Earth to fully corrupt it just like it did with the Upside-down.

One day a girl only known as Eleven would accidentally open a portal to the Upside-Down.

Where a boy named Will Byers would be taken by a creature loyal to the Mind Flayer.

The Mind Flayer would force it's essence into the boy. Creating a spy.

Over several Months The Mind Flayer would spread tunnels of its corruption around Hawkins, increasing the size of the gate which would allow the Mind Flayer to Manifest on Earth and engulf it with an eternal storm of red lightning.

But it was stopped by a being of immeasurable power. A being that scared the Mind Flayer, at first he thought it was the light. But it wasn't.

It was a Girl.

The Beast starred at her through the gate as she was lowered on a metallic platform with another primitive human. The Flayer could instantly sense the potential power radiating from her in waves and for the first time since the time of the Ancients or the Primordial's it felt fear, fear for the girl who held such devastating and immense power.

The gate to Earth was destroyed and although the Mind Flayer attempted to stop her it was a futile effort, due to the meddling of other humans of burning the hub it had weakened him. Instead he focused on hunting down the last of the Celestials.

xXx

The Celestial awoke just as the sun was making its way over the top of the horizon to signal the start of a new day, The Celestial rose to his knees and for the first time in thousands of years he felt the warmth of Sunlight on his face. He sat in awe and sat paralyzed.

He felt several silent tears escape him, his tears were made of light. To feel the sun on his face again was heaven. For thousands of years a being of Light was absent without it. The celestial stood up and stretched, working the tension out his muscles and checking his blade was sheathed and hidden within his sleeve he strode into Hawkins to complete his mission.

XxX

Mike awoke to something wet and warm, it immediately didn't register in his sleep induced state until it really did wake him up and he bolt up to look at Eleven, who's shirt was soaked in blood. He shook her quickly, sweat had immediately poured down his skin as he was scared shitless by what he was seeing.

"El! El! Wake up!" he said frantically shaking her. El sat upright nearly head butting Mike in the nose, her face was normal for about a second before the screaming began.

"El talk to me! what is it?!" he managed to shout over her screams

"it burns! Mike, help! It burns so much! My back!"

XxX

Karen opened her front door to see Chief Jim Hopper standing on the threshold of her doorway.

"Hi Karen, is Jane here?" Hopper asked in a somewhat tired tone Karen noted, she sighed in response to his question.

"Yeah, she is upstairs with Michael" She said, lately she had been checking every morning whether she was there or not, and if she wasn't, then Mike would be over the cabin in her bed. When she did find her she usually found her curled up into Mike's side, even Hopper would notice that the little shit had an adorable smile on her face as she slept next to him. He would just gently close the door leaving it open by an inch because damn it he weren't having any closed doors in his cabin when Mike was there.

Hopper just let out a huff in response which in turn just turned to a low chuckle.

"Okay, I just needed to know, tell her to call me when she-"

Hopper never got to finish his sentence as Eleven's anguished screams just washed over them like a Tsunami, Hopper shoved past Karen and sprinted up the steps two at a time, withdrawing his revolver and kicking the door to Mike's bedroom open.

Mike jumped about a foot away from El and banged his head harshly on the top bunk of his bed.

But there on his bed Eleven sat leant over, her face red and sobbing, with a blood soaked white shirt, most of the blood was confined to her back, Hopper Immediately looked to Mike, who noticed, with the scariest look he'd ever seen, not from the Chief of Police, but that of a protective father. He immediately holstered his weapon and swooped to El's side, Karen appeared in the doorway a second later.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

"Bathroom" Hopper growled. He picked up El in his arms, she looked incredibly diminutive in his broad arms, not like the force of Nature she had become months previous.

"Mike!" she cried out, her hand reaching for him as Hopper Made his way out of Mike's bedroom. Mike flew to his feet and rushed forward to grasp her hand in his.

"I'm here, El, I'm not going anywhere" he said quietly.

"Promise?"

"Promise" he said firmly.

Hopper rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance but said nothing as he carried his daughter to the bathroom.

"Wheeler grab me the first aid kit" Hopper said gruffly, Mike nodded frantically and scrambled to get the first aid kit, El's screams had become small, pathetic whimpers that tore at Hoppers heartstrings, what the hell had happened?

Mike handed him the first aid kit, Hopper noted that Mike's hands were covered in her blood. "Is she okay?" Mike asked concerned.

"I don't know yet kid, that's what were going to find out" Hopper said gruffly

"El I'm going to lift your shirt up is that okay?" Hopper said softly.

She nodded, she reached her hand out again "Mike" she said quietly, Mike was by her side in an instant take one of her small hands in his. Hopper wanted to rip what was left of his hair out at this point but he had more pressing matters to attend to.

He carefully lifted up her shirt to see her blood soaked back but was confusing was the fact there was no wound, no cut, nothing at all, he began to wipe the blood away with a damp cloth, she would hiss with pain, however, when he two specific identical areas on her back, again he saw nothing. But to El it felt like something was trying to rip itself out of her back.

Hopper turned to Mike.

"Get me a clean shirt" he said to Mike. Mike nodded before Mike did something that would either be insanely brave or insanely stupid.

"I'll be right back El" before pressing a small Kiss to her damp forehead before rushing out of the room quickly before she or Hopper saw the blush rise to his cheeks. He walked back into his room and fished for a clean shirt until he found the shirt he had first given to her the night they found her. He smiled at the memory.

Something caught his eye.

His bed was covered in blood sure, but that's not what he spotted, no, what he spotted was two pure white feathers, covered in streaks of El's blood, he scooped them up from the bed, turning them this way and that, examining them. He shrugged and walked quickly back into the bathroom.

"Hop, uh Chief um sir" Mike began, Mike cleared his throat "I uh found these on the bed" he said holding up the two feathers. Hopper took them from Mike and starred at the time like it would provide so damn answers.

"What in the hell" he said more to himself than anything else. Mike looked at the feathers confused himself, where did they come from?

"Let's go outside so El can change" he said "Alone!" he added before El could Protest.

Mike followed Hopper outside, giving El a weak smile as he did so, El gave him one back, Mike felt his heart flutter, like it always did before Hopper closed the door and El escaped from view. She held the clothes up to her face where her sense of smell was invaded by the scent of Mike, he smelt like fresh apple and for the briefest of moments it eased the pain that her back was going through.

"Where did you find these" he asked holding up the feathers.

"On the bed" Mike said pointing towards the object in question, Hopper strode into his room and carefully examined the bed for any more feathers, it wasn't just the fact that they were feathers it was also because they were much larger than the size of normal bird feathers, they were bloody gigantic.

Hopper heard shuffling behind him and saw El enter the bedroom and quickly walked over to Mike and wrapping her arms around him, Mike instantly wrapped his own gangly limbs around her waist.

"It's okay El I'm here, I'm always here" He said quietly. Hopper watched the interaction silently, it still amazed him at how close these two were, he'd never seen anything like it, no-one.

"I love you Mike" she whispered delicately in his ear.

Hopper wanted to throw up.

"I love you, El, so damn much" he whispered fiercely

Yep, he definitely was going to throw up.

"C'mon El, lets get you home" Hopper said more gently than Mike thought possible of the Chief. She merely nodded pulling away from Mike without letting go of his hand. They slowly made their way down stairs with Hopper following closely behind, he still had the feathers, just as they made it to the front door, Dustin Henderson pulled up on his Bike.

"Hey, Guys… Holy shit, El what happened to you?" he asked after seeing the dried tears on her face and the blood soaked shirt that Hopper was carrying in his other hand.

"Back, Pain, lots of Pain, felt like fire" she whispered looking at the ground

"Yeah do you know what's even weirder, there were two feathers on my bed" Mike said pointing to the two feathers that Hopper was holding.

Dustin walked over and snatched one of the feathers from Hopper's grip.

"Hey" Hopper said indignantly, Dustin However held up a hand to shush him surprising himself as well as Hopper. Dustin examined the feather closely. Before walking over to his Bike and climbed aboard it.

"Dustin where are you going" Mike called out to him.

"Library" He replied like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"What about our Homework" Mike called back half-heartedly, Dustin was meant to be coming over early for them to complete some homework for a lesson only the two of them took.

"I think this is a little more important, I'll see you guys in a bit" and with that Dustin pedalled off in the general direction of Hawkins Library. Mike just shook his head in exasperation.

El watched the conversation with remote interest until her eyes started to wander, she loved the world, nature, the fresh air, the sun, especially the sun, she never knew something could be so bright and warm, the lab had been bright and bitterly cold. Her eyes caught something and she felt her whole body stiffen.

A man stood a good distance away within the tree line to the Woods. He starred at her and she starred right back but the thing that caught her attention was the appendages that were sticking out of his back.

Wings.

Wings made of Brilliant Blue Lightning, they shimmered and glowed intensely. It was one of the most beautiful non-Mike things she had ever seen in her life, his attire was also unusual, a cloak of a heavy and think material that she could not name covered his entire body as it reached to the floor.

"Mike" she said turning to him. She instantly had his attention where she turned and pointed in the direction of the Winged Man but he had vanished.

"What is it, El?" he asked, unsure of what he was meant to be looking at.

"Nothing, it's gone" she said her brows furrowed.

XxX

The Celestial crashed into one of the many trees in the woods surrounding Hawkins, not the most gracious of Landings he mused. However his head was full of thoughts, it was simply to good to be true, She had seen his wings, no ordinary human could see a Celestials Wings unless they wished to materialise it onto the physical plane of perception. It was simply implausible for him to find her this quickly. He could see what was happening to her back, of what was forming underneath her skin and he never thought he would see it again, not after everything the Mind Flayer did.

He closed his eyes, his Halo came into being as it shone a deep and golden blue. As he sent a message to those that were still alive in the Upside-Down. This was there only hope now.

"My Celestial Brothers and Sisters, I have found her" He felt collective shock across the telepathic message, their hope had been restored. He gazed into the Sun not just feeling warmth but a sense of renewed hope.

He Had Found Her.

 **(A/N) this chapter is 3000 words exactly not including this Authors Note, this story has got some many ideas flowing I can barely keep up with them all lol hopefully I might be able to get a chapter out a day considering the inspiration and motivation is thick and free flowing right now.**

 **Thank you to**

 **phieillydinyia**

 **darthstormer**

 **unicornkeeper**

 **For helping me with the first part of this chapter, you guys are awesome! And to my other readers and followers this story would simply not be possible without your views, favs, follows and reviews. I write for you guys.**

 **As always guys, review! And until next time, peace!**


	3. The Celestial

The Celestial launched himself back into the sky as he heard the Car pull out of the Wheeler driveway. He knew now he would have to keep his distance for the time being, he could sense her, the girl's adoptive father and the boy that she had been holding hands with. Something else struck him as odd when it came to the boy she was with. He was Human, that much was sure but there was something that struck him as odd.

He could feel Will Byers just under a Mile away, he only could because his body still had traces of the Mind Flayer on within him and harboured spiritual wounds that would most likely never heal due to being subjected to the demons possession.

The Celestial followed the car at a snails pace, making sure to be hidden as close to the trees as possible, he hadn't avoided the Mind Flayer for thousands of years because he was stupid. The Celestial was impressed with Will Byers managing to hide from a Demogorgan for a week without any powers of his own, it was highly impressive.

He remembered the week vividly the moment that a human presence had entered the Upside-Down they had all felt it, felt the presence of a human soul for the first time in thousands of years and they resolved to fulfil the mandate that the light had given them at the very dawn of mankind.

The last battalion of Celestials gathered together and fought their way across the Upside-Down to reach the boy, days upon days of continuous fighting without pause, these Celestials were the most battle hardened, the strongest of The Holy Host, sustaining minimum casualties. They could feel one Demogorgan constantly dimension jumping from Earth to the Upside-Down, luck was on their side due to simple fact that the portal was only strong enough to transport a single Demogorgan and no others.

The Mind Flayer was also instantly aware of the Human soul within it's midst and had got there first, placing him into some sort of nest to breed new creatures for the invasion. In effect a Trojan Horse. The hatched creatures were to widen the gate and sustain it on the other side for its invasion.

And then they had all felt her. Felt the child enter the Upside-Down. A force of nature so powerful and potent, The Celestials initially thought it was one of the Primordial Beings until the they heard her voice.

"Mike? MIKE! MIKE!… MIKE!" the voice was screaming and it was reverberating through their heads like she was standing right next to them and they also took note of the fact that she was in near tears.

Her mere presence was enough to scare away the abominations after sensing that she had eviscerated one mere moments before. The remnants of its form clinging to her. The Celestial's had changed course and hastened to her that is until they felt her presence vanish from the Upside-Down altogether.

During the time of the Mind Flayers invasion they had engaged the bigger force of Demogorgans and Demo-Dogs that were assembled near the gate in the Upside-Down. Keeping them at bay whilst El closed the portal.

They figured out what she really was and it restored hope to The Host. Although when the gate closed the Mind Flayer emerged completely enraged, the Celestials signaled to scatter before they could suffer the Demon's wrath. For a year they were hunted down mercilessly before he could open one gate under his own power.

The Celestial shook himself out of his thoughts and continued to follow Hopper's SUV

XxX

Dustin pulled up outside the library, the feather will still in his left hand, he huffed as he placed the bike on the rack before locking it up with his Bike lock, upon seeing Dustin the librarian pursed her lips and bristled.

"Mister Henderson, I hope your not going to steal anymore books are you?" she said eying him carefully.

"No ma'am" Dustin said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Um you wouldn't happen to have a book on the various types of birds and how to identify them would you?" Dustin asked politely.

She just looked down at him through the rim of her glasses, she sighed and walked round the edge of her desk"

"Follow me mister Henderson" she said walking briskly down one of the various bookshelves, Dustin followed closely, the feather tucked somewhere in his pocket.

xXxXx

Hopper held the door open as Mike led El safely inside. Hopper closed the door the moment they had and secured the locks on the door before making his way into the kitchen to see what he could do about the white shirt, although he was pretty sure it was ruined now.

Mike carefully helped her to sit on the Sofa, El whimpered still as the pain in her back was still there, The moment Mike had set down on the Sofa, El immediately crawled over to his side and laid her head down on his shoulder. Mike's head darted up to the kitchen to see Hopper looking at the shirt with an expression that Mike had to stiffle his laughter at , the poor man was at a loss.

El's breathing had evened out and Mike found her eyes shut and she snuggled into the crook of his neck. Fast asleep, Hopper walked over and placed two cups of tea onto the small wooden table, Hopper pressed a silent finger to his lips before going to the back of the sofa and lifting the back of El's shirt carefully.

There just on the centre of her upper back was rough patches of red enflamed skin, her veins were clearly visible within this area, Hopper let the shirt fall back into place and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Just for once was it too much to ask to just have a quiet year? Just one.

Just as Hopper was musing this he heard a soft thud outside. His revolver was in his hand in a flash as he quietly moved to the door, El shot up from Mike's shoulder wincing as she did so.

XxXxX

The Celestial landed much safer and elegantly than last time, pleased with such a landing, his wings hadn't been used much, it was important for Celestials to remain out of the skies and to keep them hidden.

His Wings of Blue Lightning slowly began to dissipate, vanishing into a puff of blue vapour like they were never there. His eyes took in everything, the grass, the trees, the tripwire which he amusedly stepped over. He carefully made cautious steps on the old wooden steps.

He tried the door handle and found the door wouldn't budge. He frowned down at the door handle, he clicked his fingers and the locks inside clicked as they unbolted themselves. Before opening the door.

The first thing he saw was a flash of silver as Hopper clubbed at his face with the weapon, whilst it didn't hurt it did make him stubble just due to the sheer force of the blow, he looked up to see an enraged Chief Hopper standing protectively in the doorway, The Celestial glanced past him to see the two teens, The boy standing protectively in front of the girl.

But the girl, this powerful girl, her eyes had lit up an Icy blue.

The Celestial took a step forward.

"Stop right there, I won't hesitate to shoot you, now tell me, who the hell are you" Hopper demanded. The Celestial opened his mouth to speak but El had beat him to it.

"it's the man with the wings" El said in a small growl. The Celestial took another step forward.

Bad idea. Hopper let loose a single round.

Which bounced off The Celestial's body, harmless.

"Please, allow me to explain, I am not you enemy " He said

"No? ok then, just who the hell are you?!" Hopper said aggressively, The Celestial frowned, surely there was no need for such aggression. Clearly he hadn't met Hopper.

"My apologies, my name is Zadkiel. I am a Celestial of the Light and yes she is right I do have wings" he said politely

Mike chose the moment to speak up, his eyes lighting up in the way it usually did when he had discovered something or came up with a theory.

"Wait, Celestial? do you mean that you're an Angel? There is no such thing" Mike said disbelievingly.

Zadkiel looked impressed with the deduction. "Celestial is the Enochain word for it but yes I am an Angel" He said

Hopper looked pissed still although it was almost like a billion things were now beginning to make sense, Mike looked incredibly sceptical but Eleven looked unperturbed almost content with the Idea. In those 353 days of separation she gained the basic idea of God, Angels and religion in general but she never paid it much thought.

Zadkiel closed his eyes for the briefest of moments before they sprung open, his eyes glowed a deep ocean blue in contrast to El's icy blue. The wings of Blue Lightning materialized in front of their astounded eyes, before the lightning slowly Tran morphed into something more solid and he was left with two feather covered wings, a wingspan of around 6ft, with pure white feathers with black tips. He spread them out to their full width.

"Dear God…" Hopper muttered at the sight. His weapon was finally lowered in utter awe. El's eyes slowly turned back to their natural golden brown.

"May I come in now? I have a lot of explaining to do and not much time to do so" Zadkiel asked, folding his wings behind his back before they furled themselves into his back and out of sight. Hopper simply stood aside and allowed Zadkiel to step over the threshold.

"Hmm, where to begin?" he pondered out loud, he turned to regard El for a moment before deciding to address her first.

"Your name is El, correct?" Zadkiel asked gently, she nodded in return, unsure of what to make of the winged although currently wingless man.

Zadkiel considered his next question carefully.

"El do you know who your real father is?" he asked softly, El nodded and pointed to Hopper who lips tugged upwards in a small smile.

Zadkiel shook his head "No, I mean your real father, not you surrogate one"

El considered it for a moment "No" she said confirming Zadkiel's suspicions.

"I thought not, he was a Celestial, El" Zadkiel said.

Silence washed over the cabin like a bad smell, everything was silent as the seconds ticked by until someone spoke up.

"But that would mean…" Mike Trailed off turning to stare in awe at El.

"That she is Half-Angel, yes" Zadkiel confirmed.

"We found two feathers this Morning and her back covered in blood, care to comment?" Hopper said gruffly.

"Her Wings are growing. I'm not going to lie this will be painful until the wings break through the skin and they won't take too long to grow after that, a couple of weeks at most and she will be able to hide them like all Celestials" He added on.

She nodded her understanding. A small nervous smile played on her lips as she looked at Mike who reached over and took her hand in his and she rested her head on his shoulder, Zadkiel watched them curiously.

But this moment was interrupted as the lights in the cabin began to flicker overhead. Zadkiel sprung to his feet and ran to the window, tearing open the curtain's and the sound of screeching could be heard over the sparking electricity.

Zadkiel flicked his arm forward and his blade came flying from within and into his waiting hand. Hopper raised his revolver and both Mike and El bolted to their feet where El's eyes and shifted to a bitter icy blue as she gazed around the cabin watching the lights flicker, she stood in front of Mike protectively. Her veins glowed blue as it spread through her veins down to the very tips of her fingers.

The lights started to spark and explode, showering them with red hot embers. Zadkiel only said two words, the words feeling sour on his tongue.

"They're Here"

 **(A/N) oooh a cliffy lol I will be going into more detail into what makes El more different to other Celestials, with some serious Mileven ;) and maybe even an angry Hopper lol**

 **As always guys review! And until next time, peace!**


	4. Soulbound

The cabin began to rattle and shake, numerous objects began to fall onto the floor but no-one paid a mind to it as they were too focused on the door as they waited for the coming assault.

Zadkiel spoke up.

"We need to go outside" he said looking to each of them in turn.

"Are you crazy?!" Mike half shouted.

Zadkiel rolled his eyes, humans were so difficult even at the best of times

"If we stay in here we will be overrun, confined and slaughtered, we need open ground and we need it now if not we all die" Hopper nodded and kicked the cabin door open after undoing the bolts on the locks. Everyone filed out one after the other, to see something of a terrifying sight.

Two black charred pillars were rising from what seemed like the very depths of hell itself, Mike gulped at the sight of them, Zadkiel flicked his other arm forward where another blade flew into his hand from his sleeve. Hopper took a small handgun from his back pocket and tossed it to Mike, Hopper gave him a curt nod before turning back towards the two pillars.

Soon the two pillars loomed over them, standing at around twenty feet high, overhead the clouds swirled above them, lightning could be seen as the flashes lit up the land around them, everyone had to advert their eyes as a single strike struck the two pillars.

Energy sparked between the two pillars where something akin to a veil spread like a woven cloth between the charred pillars where everyone saw a sight they dreaded to see. The Upside-Down could be seen on the other side. Where falling flakes of ash could be seen drifting into Earth. And there in the distance of it all was a storm of Red Lightning. The storm rumbled with a discharge of for forked red lighting where inside a titanic creature could be seen, its spider like limbs vanishing into the eternal darkness of the Upside-Down.

Zadkiel nearly let the blades he was holding tumble to floor, no it couldn't be…

"The Light barriers… They're gone… dear God this is the end" Zadkiel said fearfully as his eyes never left the fully opened portal. This wasn't like the gate in the lab, this gate was a gate that was not hindered by the light barriers. Hopper had vanished briefly before reappearing with the AR-15 that he still had from the year previous.

"Then we go down fighting" Hopper said, with determination. Clicking the safety off he pointed it into the dimension of darkness. Mike carefully lifted up his own weapons, he had reservations about handling the weapon because of what he did to Brenner half a year ago. He looked to El who's Icy blue eyes looked to him and he felt the resolve strengthen within him. He was doing this for her.

A single Demogorgan had penetrated the veil and walked on all fours slowly towards Zadkiel who held a sombre expression, he slowly moved forwards until the Celestial and the demogorgan were only two feet apart.

Face to Face.

Monster and Angel.

"I'm sorry this happened to you" he said quietly although everyone could his words even over the sound of the red lightning in the distance. A single tear of light fell from his face before he plunged the two blades into the beasts abdomen where it let out a pitiful whimper where it fell to the floor dead, Mike had almost felt sorry for it.

"And here at the end of all things let it be known that We, Celestials of the Light, Angels of the Lord, did not abandon the human race" Zadkiel Declared twirling the blades between his fingers. Watching as a dozen Demogorgans and three times as many Demo-dogs appeared from within the dense fog of the Upside-Down. They slowly passed the veil and onto the Earth.

The Mind Flayers invasion had begun.

And with an almighty roar, Zadkiel materialized his Wings of Blue Lightning and charged into the fray, he launched himself towards the abominations, spinning as he did so, his blades sliced through flesh like butter, his wings were like steel as they too stripped the flesh from their bones.

Hopper opened fire on numerous targets. Taking precise and well practiced aim at the demo-dogs seeing that Zadkiel had engaged the larger demogorgans himself, his blades were a twirling tornado of death, his movements a blur as his weapons plunged to and fro.

Eleven had held back with Mike, one arm was held in front of Mike protectively and the other was sending out bolts of blue energy towards any demogorgan that she could see, her eyes ablaze like blue fire as she tore one demogorgan and demo-dog apart after another, her powers had grown beyond what Brenner could ever have hoped.

Mike was picking shots carefully, being fairly inexperienced with firearms, he took his pot shots at the ones on the fringes of the battle, where he was least likely to shoot an ally. Sulfur clouds were slowly making their way into the sky, blocking out the sunlight, it was starting to eclipse Hawkins in total darkness.

The tide of the battle changed and Zadkiel found himself retreating from the abominations that now had every advantage now that the sun was out of the equation, the four gathered together in a small clearing away from the cabin and the newly formed gate, Zadkiel's flesh was torn in several places, but there was no blood only what Mike could describe as liquid light was seeping from his wounds. He was panting heavily, his blades covered in green-mucus like blood.

The creatures slowly began to surround them, trapping them in every aspect, Eleven glared fiercely at each creature in turn, a glare so terrifying that a demo-dog actually whimpered at the sight of it. Her fingers flexed as small bolts of purple lightning sparked between her fingers. Her gaze turned to Mike where her eyes softened instantly at the sight of him. Her boy with the star freckled face. He looked to her and she had never looked more beautiful to him. Her eyes glowing a bitter blue. Her brown curls weaving anywhere and everywhere. Before he knew it he couldn't stop himself his head dipped to hers and caught her in a powerful kiss, El let out a little squeak. It was so tender and so soft.

They pulled apart breathless. And faced the onslaught once more.

"What are you waiting for? Let's finish it shall we?" Zadkiel spoke up turning one of his blades into a reverse combat grip, there was a moment of silence as Man, Celestial and Beast starred each other down. Until they heard a whooshing sound coming from above.

Zadkiel laughed in delight or sheer madness, neither Mike, El or Hopper could tell until they looked up themselves.

From the heavens itself rained thousands upon thousands of meteorites of Angelic Light, they came barrelling through the darkness of the Sulfur clouds. Allowing the sun to pour through the gaps. As the Angelic version of Artillery destroyed what little was left of the Sulfur. The Demogorgan's and Demo-Dogs fled in sheer terror, they struck many earning a painful and pathetic yelp from every abomination that they struck.

Dozens of Celestials, swooped down from the sky, hands outstretched as they fired upon the retreating Mind Flayer's army. Landing on the ground , their blades slid into their waiting hands finishing off any stragglers.

Zadkiel ran towards the gate "Brothers, we need to destroy this gate! Hurry" he shouted waving them towards the gate. The Celestials rushed forward, Mike, Hopper and El bringing up the rear. They skidded to halt and watched as the Celestials barraged the Pillars with purple bolts and covered it in flames from their fingertips, only smoke arose every time.

"We can't close it!" One shouted, his wings were pure white with blue streaks running from base to tip.

"There must be a way!" Zadkiel shouted, The Mind Flayer was ever much closer now.

Eleven started to walk slowly with purpose towards the gate.

"El Wait!" Mike cried out rushing forwards only to be stopped by Hoppers gigantic arms.

Hey eyes turned to Mike, blazing blue and she half smiled at him, a tear of bluish light escaping her, her arms lax by her side.

"I love you" she mouthed silently.

"I love you" he silently mouthed back, tears falling without permission as he fought silently against Hopper's arms. She turned away from him and the blue in her eyes darkened as she marched forward slowly. The Celestials slowly moved out of the way forming a direct path for her.

She gazed hatefully at the tear in the fabric of the Earth, her arms rose up, one hand gaining hold of a pillar, the other hand rose to do the same with the other, The Tendrils of her mind awoke and snaked round the pillars. She screamed ferociously, using every ounce of strength to rip the pillars from their foundations. The pillars began to crack and crumble under the strain of it.

The Celestials watched on in awe at such a small girl hosting such an enormous amount of power and strength. Mike closed his eyes, unable to bare watching her vanish from his life again, not now, not after everything, not after everything she had become to him, his best friend, his soul mate, the one who he made love to and the one who he poured every ounce of love into because no-one deserved or ever will deserve anything more than she did.

The veil flickered and withered until it transformed into grey vapour with a crack of thunder. The pillars fell to the ground, destroyed and worthless.

The Gate was closed for now.

But El continued tearing apart and decimating every remaining piece of the pillars as angry tears flowed unbidden from her, Hopper let go of Mike who launched himself towards El, his feet never moved quicker as he skidded in front of her.

"El it's okay! You can stop now! Eleven you can stop!" Mike shouted, his hands on her shoulders. Angry tears flowed from her, softly banging her fists onto his chest before the two crumpled to the floor awash with fresh tears, El sobbed into Mikes shirt, grabbing fistfuls of his Shirt, anchoring herself to him as he held her close to him. Stroking his fingers through the soft curls atop her head. His own face glistened with fresh tears of relief, relief knowing that this time he hadn't lost her. Pressing kisses to her forehead as he whispered into her ear "It's okay, I'm here, I never going to leave you"

Zadkiel gazed on in astonishment, Hopper watched the two of them, a small broken look etched on his ageing features

"Of course it all makes sense now" he said more to himself than anything, Mike looked up towards Zadkiel.

"What do you mean" Mike asked quietly, his voice broken from his own crying

"You two are Soulbound" Zadkiel said his voice not quite believing it.

"Soulbound?" both El and Mike said at the same time. Both at a complete loss.

"I can check to make sure, is that okay" Zadkiel asked

Both of them nodded slowly. Zadkiel approached themand kneeled down to their level.

"This is going to hurt, so if there is some place you find soothing then you should go there" Immediately both El and Mike reached for the others hand as they interlocked their fingers, making Zadkiel chuckle slightly.

"I meant in your mind but that'll do the trick" he said smirking.

"Brace yourselves" he warned. Mike and El wasn't sure what he was doing before they both felt searing hot blinding pain, Mike and El's hand squeezed the other in a death grip and Mike managed to look down to see that Zadkiel's hands had slipped into their stomachs, surrounded by a holy white light. His irises lit up yellow as they starred at nothing in particular and unfocused.

But Zadkiel saw everything clearly, he saw the tendril that was connecting both Mike and El, it was coloured gold with pink weaving around it, he instantly recognized it as a soul bond. But he noticed the looks of anguish upon both their faces and quickly withdrew his hands. Soul touching was never a pleasant experience for either Man or Celestial.

They collapsed into each other as Zadkiel fell backwards slightly drained from everything, a side effect was feeling an aftertaste of what the soul or in this case souls were like and seeing the memories associated with them, and by everything that was holy, all these two thought about was each other, the care, the honesty, the love.

But above all else the pain, the utter pain that the two experienced when they were apart, suffering their own hells. Mike not knowing whether she was alive or dead, Eleven watching him suffer but unable to reach out to him and Zadkiel was never more heartbroken by this. Mike could always sense when Eleven was near even though Mike didn't fully understand it at the time. The Pain Eleven felt when she saw Mike with Max in the school hall like she was forgotten about and being replaced. The Pain as Mike watched her leave again. The look of Utter despair upon Mike's face was enough to tell him that if he had lost her again for a second time it would have finished him off. Zadkiel shuddered not wanting to go to that dark train of thought.

Zadkiel watched closely Mike's head was buried into her shoulder as were hers. And he could see why, a bond formed in blood, pain and love. And it broke the Angelic grace inside him.

"in all my years, I have never seen anything like it" Zadkiel said softly looking straight at the two of them.

"you two are not only Soulbound here but your Soulbound across every time, every dimension, every corner of existence" Zadkiel said his voice thick with emotion.

"What are you trying to say, Zadkiel" Hopper asked slightly irritated.

"I'm saying that these two no matter what time, what alternate reality they are in, will always be destined to be together. Throughout the infinite variations and possibilities of the multiverse, these two are the only things that constantly remain untouched" Zadkiel said looking up to Hopper.

Hopper rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

"I think you need to start from the beginning" Hopper said tiredly, damn he needed a beer.

Zadkiel nodded and walked to the front of his assembled Brothers and Sisters

"Celestials of the Holy Host, the time has come for us to rid our Home of the demon's evil" every Angel present cheered raising their blades, their halo's shined briefly before vanishing once more.

He gestured to El.

"Meet Eleven, Daughter of the Archangel Selaphiel, she is the last hope to restore our home" there was a collective stunned silence, Every Celestial present gaped in shock before one kneeled on one knee before her. Then another and another.

Until every single Angel was knelt before her, blades raised in salute to her.

Eleven.

Girlfriend of Mike Wheeler.

Daughter of Selaphiel the Archangel.

Mike's hand found hers and she found all the strength she needed.

 **(A/N) there is a possibility that this might end up being my longest ever story lol the words just flow on the page at the moment when I get going.**

 **"Yo Zadkiel"**

 **He sighs "What now…"**

 **"Go save Mike"**

 **"But.. Hes right there"**

 **"I know that but you need to save him from one of those infinite universes, y'know phieillydinyia's story Visage of lost love? Go save him from that"**

 **Sigh "Fine"**

 **He's coming for you Phieilly ;) lol but seriously check out her story guys**

 **As always guys review! and until next time, peace!**


	5. Archangel of Ice and Fire

Eleven's eyes gazed around her looking down at the Celestials that had chosen to kneel before her. Wings folded neatly behind their backs, a mixture and multitude of different coloured feathers. Streaks of blue, red, gold and green. Their heads were bowed but their arms raised towards her, blades tightly grasped, their hands turned to the side.

She glanced around herself nervously where she caught Zadkiel's eye and he gestured them to come towards him where they slowly made their way through the bowed Angels.

"You should forgive them, they haven't seen anything that has closely resembled an Archangel in a very, very long time" Zadkiel said sadly looking at his fellow celestials.

"What are Archangels?" Eleven asked timidly, her eyes curios as well as nervous.

The Angels had now stood back up and wandered around the clearing talking amongst themselves, breathing in the fresh, crisp clean air of Earth, Zadkiel looked on mournfully, he had not seen any of them this content or happy in thousands of years, the War of the Mind Flayer had been happening for so long not many of them could even remember the start of it anymore. Hopper slung his own rifle onto his shoulder and was talking amongst a group of small Angels with green tipped feathers.

"Archangels are fierce, they're absolute. They were the leaders of the Celestials there were seven of them, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael, Usiel, Selaphiel and Amitiel" Zadkiel said counting them off of his fingers. "But above all else they were powerful, the most terrifying of weapons and now most of them are gone" Zadkiel said gazing at the two in front of him. His eyes dropped to floor.

"Most of them?" Mike asked questioningly

"Yes, the only one who we didn't see die was Lucifer" Zadkiel stated bitterly, it was clearly a sore subject. "The Demon killed them, it killed everyone, what you see here it what is left of the Angels" Zadkiel said his eyes narrowed in sorrow. Mike looked around counted about 50-70 at a rough estimation. "How many Angels were there" Mike asked fearing the answer.

"Hundreds of thousands" Zadkiel said thick with emotion "I'm a seraph and was currently the highest ranking celestial here"

"Was?" Mike questioned, Zadkiel just looked over to Eleven who looked to both Mike and Zadkiel confused.

"Me?" She questioned, Zadkiel nodded slightly and Mike watched as her eyes widened slightly in terror. Mike reached over and took his hand in hers and Smiled at her, she smiled back.

"What happened to my father" she questioned silently, her eyes ablaze.

Zadkiel looked uncomfortable "Its better if I show you" Zadkiel said gesturing for them to come closer. He pressed two finger to both their foreheads and they found themselves rushing through a tunnel of a multitude of colours and images, some of them Zadkiel's memories and some of Mike and Elevens.

Until the right Memory was found.

XxXxX

Selaphiel felt the blade fall to the floor as he hit an invisible barrier, his fire like rage had blinded him and was now trapped. Dr Martin Brenner looked on smugly, the door behind him closed upon the wall in the corridor was a rainbow.

"Ah Selaphiel, Archangel of Ice and Fire. I don't believe I have had the pleasure, what can I do for you?" Brenner said sickingly sweet.

"Spare me the pleasantries Brenner" He spat "You know what I am here for"

Brenner circled around the Archangel, the floor was covered in archaic symbols, symbols that were enough to bound the power of even an Archangel. Brenner simply smiled.

"Ah Eleven, you have come for her" Brenner said his nose lifted up high. Smug, pure smugness.

"Her name is Jane! And you'd do well to remember it, Human" Brenner swept round to face the winged being, be crouched to pick up the triple-edged blade, examining it in his fingers.

"Your Daughter is in safe hands, I assure you" Brenner said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Safe? nothing is safe around you Brenner, not even Terry, I should of smote you when I had the chance"

"Ah yes Terry, she can't do anything more either I'm afraid, we have seen to that" Brenner said with a sneer

Selaphiel felt tears prick at his eyes, he had left only for a little while to try and help in the war against the Demon, feeling guilty for abandoning them, falling in love with a human was not a good idea for a celestial.

"She has so much potential, so much power, do you know she already calls me Papa? Such a sweet Child, it's a shame you won't be able to see her grow up" Brenner said cryptically, he spun on his heel and plunged the blade into Selaphiel's stomach, Selaphiel felt his grace extinguishing and there in his Mind he saw a boy with freckles and ebony hair holding onto a Girl with curly brown locks with eyes that were pools of deep brown and in his final moments the Archangel smiled. Knowing that someday she would be safe and free. Safe and free in the arms of Michael Wheeler.

"Jane, my daughter, I love you" he whispered a smile tinged onto his blood soaked lips. There was an explosion of pure white light and Brenner raised his arm to cover his eyes. Brenner lowered his arm to see Angel wings splayed onto the wall opposite, like they were scorched onto the concrete, the Archangel moved no-more.

Brenner tossed the blade onto the floor before turning on his heel and strolling out of the room. He looked one last time at the scorched angel wings, tinges of regret pulled at his heart but he pushed that down into the depths of his being. Remorse was a useless and needless emotion he thought.

He closed the door quietly before opening another, the moment he did so a five year old girl came running up to him. Her brown eyes were lit up in delight.

"Papa!" she squealed. Her stubby little arms reaching up to Brenner. He kneeled down and smiled at her, this was a genuine smile. Enough that it did reach his eyes. He carefully scooped her up with one arm. He gently pressed a small finger to her nose. She giggled, wrapping those stubby arms around his neck to keep her balance.

"Are you ready for us to go do some great things together, Eleven?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Papa" she nodded enthusiastically.

Dr Martin Brenner was a man of many things. A Man of Progress. A Man of Ambition and he mulled over this as he strode down the corridor carrying Eleven, round the corner and out of sight.

XxXxX

Eleven felt herself fall backwards with a gasp. As hot tears began to pour from her eyes as she cried her sorrow, Mike was there in an instant, her arms desperately clinging to Mike, Mike held her tight, his own eyes closed as he felt her sorrow overwhelm him, he felt a flush of anger course through, he had seen everything that she had and it made him want to throw up. He was glad he was the one to have killed Brenner.

Zadkiel looked on sadly, sad for his fallen Brother and for the girl who had lost a father.

"The grace of an Angel and the Soul of a Human" Zadkiel mused to himself.

Eleven had finally calmed down enough to the point of sniffling, her eyes tinged red from soreness. Mike stroked the back of hair gently.

"There's More" Zadkiel said. Hopper chose that moment to wander over from finishing his own conversation with the green feathered Celestials. "So are you going to explain the rest" He said, he laid a hand on El's shoulder having seen everything that happened.

"Yes but we need to go somewhere" He said cryptically.

"Where?" Hopper asked impatiently.

"We need to see William Byers"

 **(A/N) I gave Brenner a bit more depth and dimension here, I hope to see more to his character in season 3 lol**

 **As always guys review! And until next time, peace!**


	6. The Morning Star

**(A/N) Starring Mark Pellegrino as Lucifer. Because honestly I can't imagine anyone else playing that character in anything, if you have never seen him act as Lucifer look it up on YouTube. ;)**

Zadkiel led the walk through the woods, forming a protective cordon around Mike, Eleven and Hopper, the celestials had made their wings vanish to not arouse the suspicions of the locals even if their cloaks would do so anyway. Mike and El walked hand in hand, theirs arms swung lightly as they walked, the pain in El's back had subsided for now.

Zadkiel had explained that it would take more time for the Demon to open another portal to Earth considering the magnitude of power it would take to do so once more.

Hopper walked behind them with narrowed eyes even though he knew Mike would never do anything dishonourable when it came to his daughter he still felt a need to protective despite the fact she was Half-Archangel. Of course those were not the only things that Hopper's eye had caught. He had noticed that once the Angels wings had vanished the colours of their feathers appeared on their cloaks.

Red, Blue, Green, Gold, Purple, Orange and Black. Hopper wondered what the colours were for especially since the same coloured Angels would stick together. Hopper shook his head with a huff since when had this become his life?

Eleven had stayed silent for the time being, her head was awash with emotions, the tendrils of her mind circled around her protectively trying to ease her pain, somehow Selaphiel, her father, had sensed her future, specifically her future with Mike and in that moment she had felt him give her his blessing despite the fact that it was only a memory, Mike too was shaken by what he had seen and what he had felt.

Their hands remained linked like it was the only thing anchoring them to Earth, rooted to it by the sheer presence of the other, their whole world view was shifted in a matter of hours, learning that they were soulbound made sense in all honestly to Mike, he remembered the night they had found her in the rain. The magnetic pull he felt, the tingle in his body and the fact he could not stop staring at her like she was the most rare and precious on the face of the Earth.

Zadkiel was also immersed within his own thoughts, he wondered how they would defeat the Demon even with the daughter of the Archangel of Ice and Fire. It was a miracle such a birth had even come about.

Soon the tree's became less clumped together where the Byers household was spotted in the distance but it was clear there was someone outside, someone who Zadkiel had not seen in the longest of times.

There stood an Angel with black wings. The feathers were nearly coated in black save for a few streaks of white on the inside as well as on the tips of the feathers, this was the Archangel of Darkness. The Morning Star. And he was casually leaning on the side of the house, looking at his fingernails with disinterest. Zadkiel hastened his steps. And the Archangel looked up where a smile appeared upon his rough features.

"Zadkiel!" The Archangel greeted cheerfully with a little wave. Zadkiel's eyes lit up a ferocious blue as his blade slid from his sleeve into his enraged hand. Everyone present moved away slightly, giving him a wide berth as he strode to the Archangel with a single purpose.

The Archangel Sighed and flicked his wrist, the blade flew from Zadkiel's hand and into the dirt several feet away from him and Zadkiel could do nothing but glare. Hopper had noted that the Angels that had black streaks in their feathers and on their cloaks were knelt from the moment they had seen him, the other Angels however, didn't seem too keen on bowing to this particular Archangel.

"Lucifer…" Zadkiel hissed, Hopper immediately raised his rifle upon hearing the name, he knew who this was meant to be and if it were really the case then they were in the gravest of dangers.

"Where have you been Lucifer? We have spent thousands of years fighting the demon and yet you vanish for years on end. You expect me to bow down to you like a good little soldier as I once did?" He hissed, he was absolutely seething.

Lucifer's smile vanished and he slowly walked up to Zadkiel who starred up at the imposing figure of the Archangel.

"Watch your tone with me, Zadkiel" Lucifer said, his voice was dangerously low.

"I will once you have explained to me, to them, to us" Zadkiel said not backing down, Lucifer stayed his hand, too many Celestials had died already. Both of them knew it. There was a sound of a cocking rifle and both Angels looked up to see Hopper had raised his weapon.

"Lucifer? As in the devil?" Hopper demanded his aim never wavering. Lucifer merely nodded.

"Your bible often gets more wrong then it does right I'm afraid, they needed a bad guy to keep people In line, low and behold they chose the Archangel of Darkness" Lucifer laughed bitterly "Humans" he added shaking his head.

He raised his hand and Hopper felt his weapon's grip heat up to the point where he could no longer hold it, it tumbled out of his grasp and onto the floor, the handle was glowing amber. Hopper glowered at him, his eyebrows narrowed in fury.

"You can't be trusted" Hopper said. Mike and El had stayed quiet watching the exchange like a game of ping pong. Lucifer laughed hollowly, amused by Hoppers choice of words, Lucifer strode up the man, coming face to face with Hopper. Lucifer's face deepened angrily.

"You want to talk to me about trust? A man who has a dirty little secret himself, you wanna talk about it?" Lucifer said angrily his irises lightning up an ominous red. Hopper didn't let his gaze leave Lucifer's and he was pleased to see an undercurrent of fear in Hopper's features, not because of Lucifer but because of what Lucifer knew.

"You traded her freedom for the life of the boy sitting in that house" Lucifer hissed quietly enough so no-one else could hear, especially Eleven. "You betrayed her without a second thought, The only reason you aren't dead at my feet is because she cares for you and that you've been atoning for it ever since but betray her again and I won't hesitate to show you why I'm the Archangel of Darkness. Understand?" Lucifer said seethed.

"I won't, she is my redemption. A second chance that I don't deserve" Hopper said quietly "A daughter that I don't deserve, you have my word on that" Lucifer nodded, happy that the man was not as stubborn as he seemed. Zadkiel watched with narrowed eyes. Lucifer's irises returned to a natural light blue hue. His gazed turned to look directly at Michael Wheeler.

Lucifer walked up to Mike who's hair bristled as the Archangel approached before stopping before the two of them.

"Michael Wheeler" He stated Mike just stared up at him defiantly but the words that came out of Lucifer's mouth caught him completely off guard.

"You are not like most humans, who judge and belittle anything that is different to them but with her you embraced it, cherished it and even fell in love with it" Lucifer said quietly. Mike felt his face heat up at the mere mention of Love.

"And my heart breaks for you, it truly does" Lucifer said mournfully. Mike's mouth ran dry and he dared to speak up anyway.

"Why" his voice hoarse from the lack of saliva.

"Because you do know what being Half-Angel entails don't you?" Lucifer asked confused by the boy's lack of knowledge.

"No?" Mike Questioned, Lucifer's head arose to look at Zadkiel accusatory who held up his hands in surrender.

"I didn't get a chance to explain everything yet, if you haven't noticed we had our hands full earlier with the Demon's incursion force" Zadkiel said in defence.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, it truly did break his heart to have to be the one to tell him this. Lucifer rubbed at his mouth stressfully, he was a Warrior of God this was not part of the job description.

"Half-Angels share the same abilities and inherit perks of all Angels, one of which is immortality. Once she matures at a certain age she won't grow any older, but you will Mike and that is why my heart breaks for you, for the both of you" Lucifer said and Mike could see the sadness etched within his eyes.

And then the reality of it came crashing down like an erupting volcano, El would stop ageing but he would age and he would die but El would continue to exist without him, ageing and death would tear them apart from each other. Forever.

Eleven reached for his hand lightly taking it in hers and interlocking their fingers together. He felt it, they both felt it, felt the overwhelming presence of their soul-bond. It was intoxicating and addicting. Their destinies were intertwined for eternity. Both of them felt tears escape and cascade down their faces as they engulfed each other in a tight and desperate hug. Clinging to each other with shaking hands.

Behind them Lucifer lowered the arm that he raised without their knowledge so that they could feel the soul-bond, he was smiling sadly as the red hue of his eyes once again disappeared. Zadkiel wandered over to Lucifer and they both watched the two sadly. It was not a pleasant thing to watch.

"I was looking for our Father" Lucifer said quietly to Zadkiel.

"And?" Zadkiel asked although he already knew the answer.

"Nothing, I have been searching for years and nothing" Lucifer said despondently casting his eyes to the floor. Before his arm raised summoning Zadkiel's blade to him and handing it back to Zadkiel who took it back gratefully.

Zadkiel kneeled down onto one knee, his blade held out in salute.

"Can you forgive me for my lack of faith Brother?" Zadkiel asked, head bowed.

"it's forgotten little brother" Lucifer said shaking his head "your not my second in command for nothing, sometimes I need a good reality check" he said with a small chuckle

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" everyone turned to see an angry 5ft 2 Joyce Byers at her front door. Hopper groaned in frustration before walking up to her and talking to her quietly, her features soften as he explained the situation. As everyone looked on, even Lucifer regarded her with curious eyes. Before turning towards El.

"Jane" he said with a tender smile "I'm sorry about your father" Lucifer said crouching down to her level.

"It's okay" she replied tentatively, she still didn't know what to make of the Archangel of Darkness.

"No, no it's not, especially since it was partly my fault that he died, I should have tried harder to get you out of there, you're my niece, a niece that I'm damn proud of and I knew he would be too" Lucifer said sadly.

"How is it your fault?" she asked her brown eyes not full of hate nor anger but understanding, Mike nodded as well wanting to understand. Lucifer raised both his hands pressed two fingers to both their foreheads with a sigh and grimace

And once more they found themselves travelling through a nexus of images and colours memories that were their own and some that were not.

XxXxX

HAWKINS NATIONAL LAB - 1977

Lucifer and Selaphiel stood at the gate to the lab, a dead human lay nearby, his neck twisted 180 degrees, Selaphiel heard Lucifer chuckle to himself.

"oooh Selaphiel, I have never seen you act so cold, I'm sorta proud" Lucifer said chuckling hunching his shoulders in amusement.

"They have my daughter, your niece Lucifer, I'm doing what I must, anyone that stands in my way will suffer the same fate" he said, he raised his arm and watched as the metal fence began to melt before them, red hot metal melted, twisted and contorted until there was nothing left in front of them except for singed metal that had re-soldered themselves due to the heat. Both Archangels strode through.

"Lucifer do you feel it?" Selaphiel asked, feeling himself weakened.

"Yes, Angel Warding" said Lucifer who spat on the floor "How did these filthy apes acquire such knowledge" Lucifer felt the painful effects of the warding on his grace.

"They're using Jane, she has angelic spellcraft ingrained in her subconscious and their obtaining that knowledge somehow, Brenner has made his final mistake" Selaphiel snarled angrily. Both Archangels were moving their way across the car park when lights from all around started to shine down upon them, the light didn't bother them like it would Humans. They counted several dozen armed with various weapons. But these weapons had a strange aura about them.

No, Surely not…

"They dare?" Lucifer shouted angrily, his eyes blazing red, his wings manifesting into a black smoke like vapour as they clung to his back.

"Yes, Lucifer they dare, they dare to incite the wrath of two Archangels, not only do they take our kin, they desecrate our weapons as well" Selaphiel declared angrily, a blade dropped down from his sleeve and into his waiting hand.

The lab had melted down the blades of the Celestials, casting them into bullets that could be used against Angel's. one of the only ways a human could really ever best an Angel.

"Prepare to fire!" one of the nameless humans called out.

Selaphiel snarled as his own wings unfolded from his back, ablaze, wings made of fire. He spread them out to their fullest span, one or two of the guards gulped as they watched the wings of Selaphiel drip with molten fire.

"Open Fire! Fire! Fire!"

Both Angels flew into action, Lucifer leaped over one side, his wings propelling him with a mighty flap, landing in a group of humans, his own blade twirling at superhuman speeds, everything was a blur as Lucifer slit one throat after another. His red eyes glinting as he made each quick and clean kill. Black tendrils extended from the edge of wings, coiling themselves around the legs of two guards before hoisting them in the air. Before spinning them around and launching them across the compound.

Selaphiel leapt up into the sky at the right moment so that the two collided with his wings of fire, there were brief but painful screams as they were incinerated instantly. Selaphiel's eyes glowed an icy blue. As he launched bolts of energy, one after another at every human he could see, his aim was perfect. Every human unfortunate enough to be struck exploded in a cocktail of blood and bone.

The final body had fallen on the floor, Lucifer kneeled down and wiped the blood from his blade on the clothes of one guard. Selaphiel sheathed his blade and made his way up the labs steps, his wings becoming feathered again, blue streaks going from base to tip.

"Lucifer stay out here" Selaphiel said.

Lucifer opened his mouth to protest.

"Lucifer, I need you here to cover our exit. I can't let Brenner win, I won't let him"

Lucifer merely nodded and pulled Selaphiel into a one armed hug.

"Good Luck Brother" Lucifer said.

Selaphiel made his way to door and his hand lingered on the door handle almost unable to push himself through and he face Lucifer one more time.

"If I die or don't make it, tell Jane that I love her. look after her" Selaphiel said swallowing nervously.

"I will Brother, you have my word" Lucifer said smiling faintly.

And Selaphiel launched his blade out of sleeve and into his hand before disappearing inside the building and Lucifer let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Minutes passed, soon it was half an hour and then an Hour and Lucifer simply could not wait any longer.

"This is taking to long" Lucifer said to himself before making his way up the steps. His hand hovered above the door handle until he heard a high pitched screeching of something similar to white noise. Lucifer's eyes widened in a terrifying realization that it was his brother's screams.

"NOOOOOO!" he screamed as white light poured from every window and every crevice. The scream of his brother dying penetrating his ears so painfully, physically and emotionally and Lucifer felt himself being launched away from the Lab, so far, far away.

By the time he got back to the lab he found that he could go nowhere near it, Archaic Angelic warding glowed faintly on almost every edge of the building. It was only perceptible to Angelic beings and Lucifer could do nothing but fall to his knee's in defeat and weep.

XxXxX

El gasped as she found herself on solid ground, Lucifer watched her with careful eyes and she watched as a small tear escaped from Lucifer's eye.

"I could only watch as my brother's grace exploded and I couldn't protect you like I promised him" Lucifer said sadly.

"It was not your fault" She said sadly placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

Mike nodded in agreement with El's words, although he still had his misgivings about the Angel he could see that he cared for his family deeply and that included El as well. Lucifer took a deep breath and rose back to his feet.

At that moment Hopper came rushing out of the door.

"You guys better come take a look at this" He said quickly ushering them to the house.

The three of them entered the small but comforting home of Joyce Byers.

Mike and El looked at the drawing made a long time ago by a certain Will Byers. A drawing that was only drawn with a black crayon where a titanic multi-limbed creature sat above the tops of the trees and beneath the storm of that which it created.

Mike felt fear crawl through his skin as he instantly knew what it was.

Zadkiel chose that moment to speak up "That's the demon" he said gazing intently at the drawing.

"It's the Mind Flayer" Mike confirmed.

"Well Shit" Lucifer deadpanned

 **(A/N) Man that chapter was long, I feel like as I continue to write not only the quality of my writing improves the quantity does as well, especially dialogue, its probably my worst area but I think I'm improving thank god lol**

 **As always guys review! And until next time, peace!**


	7. We Fight

The group starred at the picture and Lucifer turned away and stroked his hand through his hair stressfully.

"What can you tell us about this demon" Hopper asked quietly, Lucifer stayed silent starring at the drawing, his mind seemed far away before walking away, flinging the front door open with his hand before letting it slam, from within they heard a rustle of wind and the distinct sound of wings. Zadkiel closed his eyes in resignation.

"He'll be back, he always comes back in the end" Zadkiel said feeling Lucifer's presence shrinking from them, already out of the state of Indiana.

"Where had he gone" Hopper queried frowning at the door.

"gone for what humans like to call a walk but he's flying" Zadkiel said coming to stand beside Hopper.

"I can only tell you a little bit as we know almost nothing as well" Zadkiel said carefully sitting on the sofa.

"This a demon from a higher dimensional plane of existence, The light usually stops things like this from happening, we Celestials have been fighting ever since for thousands of years. It just appeared one day shortly after the Light had vanished without a trace"

"The Light?" Mike asked confused

"God" Zadkiel Supplied Simply with a sad smile.

"Wait so God left and now this Demon invaded the upside-down, for what reason, what's the point?" Hopper asked gruffly.

"Upside-Down?" Zadkiel asked his brows furrowed in confusion before it dawned on him what they meant. "You mean Heaven?" this made sense to everyone, Zadkiel smiled sadly his eyes lighting up a light mournfull blue

"You should have seen Heaven before the Demon corrupted it" Zadkiel said wistfully. "Luscious and deep forests of green trees, expansive grasslands as far as the eye can see" Zadkiel sighed.

"You should of seen the place at night, billions of beautiful stars, the waterfalls themselves glowed as the crystals beneath them would reflect moonlight in a billion different colours."

Everyone listened to the beautiful picture that he was painting for them. How was it possible for Upside-down to have been beautiful let alone Heaven.

"Wait if its Heaven than why is Hawkins in there?" Will asked.

Zadkiel turned to look at the new person that had silently joined them

"Because parts of Earth is starting to bleed into Heaven due to the fact that the Light Barriers are gone. I'm surprised nothing else has tried to invade earth yet" Zadkiel explained.

"Humans were our charge, when God ordered us to love you more than him, we obeyed and every one of us bowed down before you. We vowed that Humanity would live in peace" Zadkiel said starring up at them

Hopper snorted, Zadkiel's head snapped round angrily.

"You think we would have let any of that happen? The wars, the slaughter, the fighting over the words in old books? We protected humanity for thousands of years because that is nothing compared to what would happen if the demon made it to Earth" Zadkiel said angrily and rightfully so.

Hopper nodded and swallowed nervously

"There hasn't been a single fledgling in thousands of years"

"Fledging?" Joyce asked her voice hoarse, it always seemed to be nowadays.

"Fledging Angels, infant Angels, a new batch was created every couple years" Zadkiel said

Zadkiel sighed and shook his head "We are nearly an extinct race, I'm not sure what else we can do"

The door flew open and Lucifer stepped in, the light behind him eclipsed by the shadow of his black feathered wings.

"not sure what else to do, how about fight, like the warriors that we are!" Lucifer said snarling. His eyes a furious red. Zadkiel flew to his feet and strode over to Lucifer.

"With what? There is no-one left! They are all dead, all of them!" Zadkiel shouted emotionally. The two Celestials starred each other down, whilst everyone watched tensely.

"If seven Archangels and a Million Celestials couldn't fight it, then what could we possibly do Lucifer? There is no-one left and it's clear God isn't coming back and we saw nothing of you for years" Zadkiel said bitterly

"Do not screw with me Zadkiel" Lucifer said his eyes darkening. Fists tightening.

"Why? What are you going to do, Lucifer? You don't have the balls" Zadkiel declared daringly, Lucifer's temper had reached it's limit and promptly punched Zadkiel in the jaw who hit the floor, Lucifer leaned over and grabbed the back of his collar dragging him towards the front door, Lucifer waved it open with a hand before hurling him straight through it. Zadkiel rolled across the gravel groaning. Everyone leapt to their feet

"I would stay down now Zadkiel and learn to hold your tongue" Lucifer warned

Zadkiel raised up onto his knee's spitting out the blood from his mouth.

"Why? What is the point to any of this Lucifer? God is gone, our Brothers are gone" Zadkiel laughed bitterly. "Soon, we'll all be gone" Lucifer let the blade fall from his sleeve and pressed it to his throat, there was a tense moment.

"Do it…" Zadkiel Whispered, his voice was tired and spent. His resolve gone, he was broken "DO IT! DO IT!" he screamed. Lucifer hesitated.

Eleven flung her arms up and flicked the two away from each other.

"No" she declared, her eyes fierce and determined. She strode up to Zadkiel and pressed two fingers to his forehead and felt an influx of emotional baggage. And what she felt broke her. The death of every Angel could be felt, the absence of hope and light for thousands of years, constantly hunted as well as being the Celestial in charge of what remained of the Holy Host.

He was a broken Angel.

Lucifer looked at down at the blade, shocked at what he might have done and flung the blade away from him and walked up to Zadkiel.

"I'm Sorry, Brother" Lucifer said quietly.

Zadkiel Nodded before raising to his feet. He had wanted to die. There was more to him than what first appeared.

Lucifer looked around him at the assembled Angels and smiled, there was always hope. And so he spoke up.

"This War has gone on far too long, for too long as this Demon desecrated our home, killed our kin and destroyed everything we held dear. But no more, no more shall we hide. We fight!" Lucifer shouted.

The Angels let out a battle cry, infused with the words from the Archangel. Lucifer turned away and walked up to Hopper.

"We need to train her" he said simply

Hopper sighed

"is she to be a weapon? that's what they wanted for her" Hopper said pointedly

"I want to" they turned to see that El stood in front of them. Fingering the hem of her shirt nervously. "I need to" she corrected herself glancing at Mike who stood talking to Will.

"Are you sure this is what you want El" Hopper asked.

She nodded frantically.

"Then I see no problem with it" Hopper said "it will be better if you knew more about where you come from" he said looking at Lucifer.

"We're going to need your cabin" Lucifer said.

"Go right ahead" Hopper replied.

Lucifer signalled with his head for her to follow and the two began to walk off into the woods without even breaking his stroll or looking behind he spoke up.

"Your going to want to bring Mike with you" he said

Blushing furiously she grabbed Mike's hand and half-dragged him into the woods behind Lucifer. Hopper watched in bemusement. Zadkiel watched them go and felt a fire within him as he felt renewed determination.

Perhaps this was finally the beginning of the end.

 **(A/N) I had severe writers block writing this, so this is probably not one of the greater chapters but the next will be better, Promise! Lol I just needed something to link the last chapter and the next one as well as explaining key concepts.**

 **Next chapter will be**

 **\- Exploring the powers and abilities of El being Half-Archangel.**

 **\- Mileven.**

 **\- Lucifer being a good uncle lol**

 **\- The start of the Mind Flayer's war on Earth**

 **As always guys review! and until next time, peace!**


	8. Thus Saith The Lord

**(A/N) I'm not sorry for what im about to put you all through lol nor what happens at the end either lol**

"MIKE!"

Six Days.

Six days had passed since Lucifer took El back to the cabin for training along with Mike who at the time didn't know as to why he came as well. Lucifer had remained silent during their walk. Before he huffed to himself and motioned for them to get close to him which they did. Mike yelled suddenly as he found themselves being lifted from the face of the Earth.

The sound of wind and the rustling of feathers as Mike opened his eyes to find himself rushing over the tops of the tree's, the sky laid bare before them and Mike never knew he could feel so exhilarated as the ground passed from beneath their feet. El looked around her in mere wonderment.

Soon enough they were at the cabin and Lucifer set them down before sweeping around the cabin, El and Mike watching in amazement before he set himself down allowing his wings to vanish as they folded themselves into his back as if they were never were.

"This is perfect" Lucifer said to himself walking around the cabin stroking a tree as he went.

And so the training began for not just El but for Mike as well. Being taught the nature of Grace and Angelic lore. Starting with the Archangels. There were seven as seven was a holy number. 7 days, 7 Archangels.

Michael. The Archangel of Light

Lucifer. The Archangel of Darkness

Gabriel. The Archangel of Grace

Raphael. The Archangel of Healing

Selaphiel. The Archangel of Ice and Fire

Usiel - The Archangel of Wrath

Amitiel - The Archangel of Nature

The three of them sat crossed-legged together in a small clearing next to the cabin the sound of birds chirping away around them, Lucifer felt content in this moment.

"The Soul is a very powerful primordial construct and so is the grace of an Angel, the soul was created by God but the grace of a Celestial was created too but infused with his power" Lucifer began.

Mike and Eleven sat rapt with attention.

"In tandem a being with the Soul of a human and the grace of an Angel, is effectively nigh-omnipotent, stronger than even us Archangels in terms of raw power. Jane can you feel both? can you feel the energies that surround you?"

El closed her eyes and stretched out with her mind and felt the tendrils of her mind swirl around her and in the very centre she could feel the power of her soul in the epicentre. She opened her eyes and nodded with a smile.

"Power means nothing if it cannot be controlled, Emotional serenity and clarity is needed although Anger is also a great conduit to focus your power" Lucifer said and El looked to the floor ashamed as the screams of slaughtered men echoed around the clearing.

"But anger is like fire, it consumes everything and if you aren't careful it will consume you as well" she remembered as the tendrils whispered to her to commit bloodshed and she did, she had killed so many without an inch of mercy.

"Grace is semi-sentient, it wants what the host wants, whether it be love, revenge or peace" Lucifer said knowingly with a raised eyebrow. El remembered as the tendrils of her grace had reached out for Mike, wrapping themselves around Mike lovingly, protecting him. Her power came from her grace, fuelled by her emotions, her anger had caused an eclipse, rooted up tree's from the ground like nothing and caused the suffering of over a dozen men.

"Love, it only has the power to destroy" Brenner's last words echoed in her mind, is that what he meant? That her love for Mike was causing grievous destruction, No, she refused to allow the mans words to affect like they did in the past. But everything was now starting to make sense.

The Night they had made love together was the night that the Soul-bond fused them together for the rest of eternity. Her love and anger made her more powerful in ways that defied description. The tendrils had begged in silent whispers to be released, wanting the same thing that she did, revenge and for their blood to be spilt on the floor for daring to hurt him.

She could set the world around her aflame and not a single ember would ever touch him.

"Now stretch out and feel the world around you, feel the presence of every living thing" Lucifer instructed "Don't force it, just reach out"

El closed her eyes and Mike watched on curiously as tendrils of her grace surged in every direction passing beyond Mike and into the tree's, Lucifer smiled as he felt her grace acknowledge his presence as well as Mike's.

"Remember Serenity and Clarity, make that stone one and build on it, make them your foundations, Anger can destroy but it will destroy you as well, so focus!" Lucifer implored.

Simple exercises like these had gone on for several hours a day, she was being trained to hone her senses, focus her power, the lake nearby served a perfect place to test out her powers as they were focused without raw emotion being the conduit. Serenity and Clarity.

They sat and relaxed after an intense session, somewhat at peace. Lucifer talking about stories of helping fledglings to fly for the first time until Lucifer's face darkened.

"Humans think of Angels as benevolent beings, we are far from it" Lucifer said bowing his head "We sent the swarm, we sent the horde, we sent the scourge and the sword thus saith the Lord" Lucifer recited

Mike's face paled in recognition of what he was referring to.

"The Ten Plagues" Mike said as an answer to the unspoken question, Lucifer Merely nodded.

"The Archangels had a direct hand in dictating the plagues of Egypt, each individual plague was to mock their God's. Showing the complete sovereignty of God over every dominion each of the Egyptian God's were supposed to have possessed"

"I dictated two specific plagues, the plague of Darkness and the death of every first-born" Lucifer said "I killed every first-born who's door wasn't splashed with lamb's blood"

There was silence in the meadow form that point onward. Thought's of Lucifer as he had to commit such a duty.

 **Day Three.**

They stood on the bank close to the waters edge and even Lucifer looked at peace. Watching the calmness of the water, the ducks and geese peacefully milling about before Lucifer stretched forth his hand, the water began to part on itself ad Lucifer's eyes glowed red, further and further they parted showing the lakebed as the fish, geese and ducks rushed away from the parting of the lake as both Mike and El looked on in awe.

A second line appeared in the water, creating an X as the water was contained to four corners. Lucifer slowly released the water, filling in the crevices and the giant X in the middle as the water came crashing back down submitting to gravity.

"Now, part the water" Lucifer commanded folding his arms. El looked confused, how in the hell was she supposed to do that but nevertheless she slowly raised her arms and watched as the water bubbled and began to part, Mike watched with wide eyes as the water began to separate, El's eyes had a slight blue dimness to them and blood began to pour from her nose, it had been months since that had happened.

She fell to her knee's and the water splash down once more, her breathing was heavy and ragged and Lucifer sighed in frustration

"Again!" he commanded.

She glared up at him but was unfazed as she stood back up and tired once more, the water bubbled and hissed as she focused every ounce of grace she could muster onto the lake, Lucifer raised an eyebrow as she got further than before, the base of the Lake could nearly be seen before the water came crashing down again and Mike caught her before she could fall once more.

"It's Impossible!" She half shouted in frustration and anger.

"The task is only impossible because you have deemed it so!" Lucifer let out a shout of frustration

"Hey don't have a go at her!" Mike said indignantly his eyebrows narrowed, Lucifer had a lot of respect for Mike and had a lot of time for him considering what he meant to his niece. "She's trying okay" Mike said like that would settle the matter.

"Trying? Will trying be good enough when the Demon rips apart everything you hold dear? Will trying be enough when the demon destroys the world?!" He turned to look at El "Will trying be enough when it kills the boy that you love?"

Her eyes glared up to him hatefully "Then the last thing he will see is me protecting him" she said fiercely and yet so quietly that it made Mike's hair stand on end but he felt his heart melt at her words.

The ferocity of her words made Lucifer take a step back, the words were laced with such a massive undercurrent of power but yet she deemed the current task an impossibility? Lucifer was stupefied, unsure of how to proceed. Until something clicked in his head and grinned to himself somewhat evilly.

With a single raised arm, Lucifer parted the Lake's water himself, his ominous red eyes glowing in the beauty of the late evening sun.

"Mike, could you please walk into the centre of the Lake?" he asked although he wouldn't give Mike a choice either way if it came down to it. He's rather he do it of his own free will.

"What For?" Mike asked suspicious.

"Trust me" he simply replied.

Mike hesitantly walked down the bank and into the lakebed, Looking in wonder at the parted waterway, as the water rushed upwards defying gravity, Mike looked around him slowly, he would never get used to this he thought to himself with a smile before turning around and looking up to where El and Lucifer stood.

"Now What?!" Mike shouted back up to them. El smiled as the voiced carried back up to them from below.

"Now? Now she saves you" Lucifer said letting his arm fall to his side, as he did so the water around Mike began to cascade down around him and only could stand numbly as the water was about to engulf him. Mike vanished out of sight. Lucifer stepped into the tree line away from the lake becoming one in shadow.

"NOOOO!" She screeched, her arms flew up, her eyes went crazy, an Icy blue replaced brown, her veins began to light up, traversing her body before running down her arms and into her fingertips as she felt absolute power flow through her. Lucifer smiled in grim satisfaction.

She fell to her knee's as she parted the waters away from him, arm hands shook from the effort, blood began to pour from her ears as well before she screamed as she felt power course through her, it intensified as the water finally was raised and split open revealing a crouched Mike who's arms was over his head protectively, she felt a rush of relief sweep through her.

"Mike!" she shouted in relief.

He didn't move.

"MIKE!" she screamed his name desperately. Slowly Mike looked up to see her.

"El?" he said disbelieving, he looked around him to see the waters had parted once more and he leapt to his feet and ran across the lakebed towards the edge before climbing the slippy surface to the bank and El felt exhaustion as she left the water crash back into the lake for a final time. The two of them grabbed the other desperately In a fiercely tight embrace. Lucifer watched on more than satisfied.

She turned around enraged towards Lucifer who still held a small smile of satisfaction, she however, was not amused in the slightest, striding Angrily towards the Archangel of Darkness.

"WHY?! Why did you do that!" she screamed in rage, the ground beneath her cracked but Lucifer just looked at her calmly.

"You said it was impossible did you not? So I gave you motivation and so the moment Mike was in danger it was no longer so. Mike is your strength and your weakness and the bad guy's know it too. If you're not careful they will use it against you" Lucifer replied gently

"I didn't want to have to use Mike like that and I apologise, if I were wrong I would have saved him the moment he was in true danger. I'm not a monster, I merely represent the element of Darkness, I'm not the Darkness itself" Lucifer said looking at Eleven who still felt a need to hurt Lucifer, she suppressed her rage towards her uncle as her eyes slowly returned to normal, her veins beginning to disappear as the glow dissipated.

Mike carefully laced his fingers with hers.

"I'm okay El, really" Mike tried to say convincingly

"But you might not have been" She whispered quietly looking at Mike with unshed tears. Lucifer just looked on in sheer disbelief at the couple, going from anger to being completely smitten with the other In a matter of seconds.

"If I had lost you Mike…" she trailed off, unable to complete her sentence as silent tears trickled down her cheeks

"Oh you guys are having a moment" He muttered sarcastically before walking off in a huff, giving them some much needed privacy as he might actually hurl up his grace as impossible as that was. But despite his sarcasm he was begrudgingly happy for them.

She pressed her lips to his hungrily taking Mike by complete surprise. But nevertheless but he was not complaining as he wrapped his arms around her, their lips were meshed together planting long soft kisses on the other. They hadn't even noticed that Lucifer had left nor did they care because in that moment all that existed was them.

They pulled apart for breath but they still felt an insatiable hunger that simply was not sated by kissing and El led him by the hand back towards the cabin that was nearby. The moment they were inside she pushed him against the door and smashed into his lips, causing a groan from Mike as their passion grew just that more intense, he picked her up and spun her around pinning her to the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and drew herself close to him. Kissing ever more ferociously, El lightly bit his lip before his mouth started trailing soft kisses down her neck.

The two stumbled around the cabin before finding the right door before tumbling through it landing haphazardly on the bed. Blinded by their passion, the burning need that they both felt was something akin to a blazing fire that needed to be fed.

"El…" he breathed deeply, one of his hands were tangled into her hair, their clothes were in a messy pile around the room, discarded and forgotten about.

"I love you…" he said so desperately that it was barely a whisper.

"Mike… don't ever stop" she said so pitifully vulnerable

"Never…" he replied

Their hands grasped together tightly as bliss overtook them in a single, breathless and Earth-shattering moment, in a moment of ecstasy and love. Their soul bond danced and rejoiced at their union.

Love that was…

Deep and Desperate.

Powerful and Potent.

Passionate and Painful.

Destructive and Dangerous.

And finally she felt the Serenity and Clarity.

Serenity at the love they had just shared together and that she was truly happy.

Clarity that a life without Mike was not worth living.

She drew herself in closer to Mike, who was now peacefully asleep, his arm drawn across her as he slept on his side towards her, his ebony hair was a mess of curls at this point but hers was not that much better.

"Mike… I will never stop loving you…" she whispered and with that final thought she too drifted off to the land of dreams.

The heavens above opened up as rain began to pour over Hawkins. And Lucifer, The Archangel of Darkness sat atop the mangled and charred ruins of the Lab and was ever watchful.

Staring at the blade in his hand, turning it in his fingers, the blade wet with water. Before staring up at the sky in his own moment of clarity.

"Thus Saith The Lord…"

 **(A/N) now that was a better chapter than the last I think by far, I had so much fun writing this chapter, exploring Angelic lore and history is something I personally find fascinating. I have so much more planned the subsequent chapters and we also find out why Mike was taken for "Training" as well and a few other traditions among the holy host.**

 **As always guys review! And until next time, Peace!**

 **your reviews truly mean the world to me.**


	9. Descent into Hell

**(A/N) i also changed the story pic to Lucifer's red eyes, those are really Mark Pellegrino's eyes that turn red when he plays as Lucifer**

Lucifer landed lightly outside the cabin, black wings vanished into his back, leaving Lucifer wingless, personally it made him uncomfortable by not having his wings on display, in fact he was rather proud of them.

The rain had slowed to a drizzle but Lucifer basked in the simple beauty of it, the fresh smell of a brisk clean rain was something Lucifer personally loved, he loved everything about Earth from the scorching deserts, the bitter cold of the Artic to the humid jungles of South America.

He could sense the two inside, the essence of their soul's was mixed together, something that only happened when soul-bound humans had made love. Lucifer had sensed residual traces of it when they first met, clear evidence that they had made love before but not for a long while. Lucifer shook his head in amusement.

He could see her grace swirling around the cabin, even in her unconscious state her grace was protective of him. It concerned Lucifer, Mike could very well be used against her one day if she was not careful but the poor girl seemed to wear her heart on her sleeve much like Mike did.

As he approached the blue-whisper like tendrils of her grace swirled around him before sensing that he was not a threat the tendrils receded and Lucifer strode into the Cabin to a sight that was a bit shocking even to him.

Furniture was askew everywhere, the sofa had been moved halfway across the living room, several lamps were toppled and a shirt lay there or one of Mike's ridiculous sweaters, he had jokingly threatened to set fire to it if he didn't get a better dress sense. With a blush Mike claimed his mother made him wear them. And Lucifer joked that maybe he should set fire to her instead. Mike had looked back horrified and Lucifer burst into a fit of giggles at his own morbidness

Lucifer carefully and quietly peeked around the door to her room and was met a pungent smell that assaulted his nostrils the moment he had opened the door.

"Dear Lord…" Lucifer said quietly at the sight he saw before him.

Both Mike and El were beneath a thick cover of blankets, the essence of their souls were clearly attached to the other and Lucifer wrinkled his nose. Mike lay with El drawn in to his chest, both his arms were wrapped around her, fingers lightly brushing her bare back. Locking her in his embrace although it was clear that she wouldn't rather be anywhere else than in his arms.

Their respective curls were a mess but the two looked absolutely content and the Celestial within in him was pleased to see that their destiny was coming to fruition. Lucifer sniggered to himself knowing how pissed hopper would be if they were found like this.

But regardless he closed the door on the sleeping couple and made his way back out of the cabin just as Zadkiel flew over the tops of the tree's landing gracefully several feet from Lucifer.

"You summoned me, Lucifer?" Zadkiel asked.

"Yes, I would like to place Mike and Jane in your charge for the time being" Lucifer said striding towards a small clearing just beyond the tripwire. Stepping over it carefully as he strode further away.

"Why? Where are you going" Zadkiel added curiously, Lucifer stopped in his tracks and turned to regard the younger Angel.

"Hell, there are things that I need to tend to" he replied simply, he raised his blade to the sky and Zadkiel watched in fascination as the clouds above him spun round with small rumbles of thunder.

"Oh and don't disturb them. At least until morning, let them have some peace" Lucifer said with a wink. After all Lucifer was not the only Angel to sense Mike and El's unification that night. A bolt of white lightning flashed and struck Lucifer who vanished in the flash of Light. Zadkiel had raised his arm to shield his eyes.

Zadkiel strode into the Cabin and carefully moved the Sofa back into position, he carefully placed his blade next to him and took a seat, vowing to watch over them, that in his eyes was his purpose now and one that he was honoured to have.

XxXxXxXxX

Jack was not having a good day.

He was holding onto a notepad as he walked briskly down one of the corridors, his Victorian style cape billowing behind him. His face buried within his notes.

The corridors were made of a beautiful roman white marble. His footsteps echoed from the pristine surface. On either side were doors made of a dark oak, with polished brass handles. Jack turned the corner heading towards a waiting area that was filled with several people.

Three people sat in the red chairs that adorned this waiting area. The receptionist looked up with a sweet smile.

"Jack! How lovely it is to see you again" Jack smiled in response.

"Mellissa, you are looking as lovely as ever" he said taking her hand lightly and pressing a gentleman's kiss to the top of her hand sweetly.

"Oh jack, we're on duty" she said with a small blush and giggle.

"Of course dear, my apologies." he said with a small bow before turning to look at the three bemused people that were sat there.

"What an absolute Whore…" One man spat, he was balding and grey haired with a grizzled looking nose and was slightly overweight he was in his mid-fifties, Instantly Jack's expression darkened at the man's words, he spun round, his cape flew behind him, revealing an assortment of knife's of various length, several of which had serrated edges, in the same moment with a flourish of his hand he withdrew one from his belt, spun the knife between his fingers before letting fly from his grasp.

The Man screamed in pain as the knife impaled itself in his crotch. Tears of sheer pain making their way down his face. As Jack nonchalantly looked down to his notes, using a pair of Victorian style spectacles to read the information that had appeared on the page.

"Ah John Matterson!" Jack exclaimed in psychotic delight "Aged 54, charged with the rape and murder of thirteen Woman, four of which were underage but only convicted of six but in reality you had killed and raped over thirty woman over a twenty year period" Jack read, disgust laced within his tone whilst walking up to him.

"You my friend are going to suffer for a very, very long time" he said matter of factly. "Maybe forever!" he said with a giggle of craziness.

"Who…Wh…Who are you" John managed to gasp out, the knife still imbedded in his most sacred area.

"Me? well my friends call me Jack" he said with a wink towards Mellissa before turning back to John with a crazed expression "But when you beg me for mercy when my knives slice you in ways you would never conceive of even in your darkest nightmares, then you may call me The Ripper" Jack said excitedly, a maniacal smile adorned on his features. He could not wait to feel the man's blood drip down his fingers, it was somewhat arousing.

"Take him to the seventh circle" He ordered to two tall humanoids with black eyes.

"No please! Please! I'm sorry! Have mercy! For the love of God have mercy!" he had started screaming so terribly and horribly that the other two people were starting to flinch in fear. The two tall beings started dragging him down the corridor as Jack held up his hand the knife came flying back to him where the replaced the blade into his belt.

"There is no mercy! Why would I give you mercy if God wouldn't?" Jack replied sickened by the man "I'll see you in a little while John!" he said waved with a sarcastically happy little wave.

"Jack your such a romantic" Mellissa said happily.

Jack's tone darkened "He dishonoured you, I don't like men like that, reminds me too much of myself before coming here" he said darkly before turning to the other two in the room. Looking to his notebook once more

"So Ethan Thomas, Aged Nineteen, Killed by Police after trying to escape from a burglary you committed" Jack stated turning the page to look at the additional details. The boy in front of him look terrified.

"Says here you have committed petty muggings and theft but nothing more serious than that" Jack said looking up from his notebook.

"Ar..are..you going to…torture…me" He asked stuttering in fear. Unshed tears brimmed within his eyes

Jack looked down at him in empathy and pity with a sad smile and came to sit next him.

"Heaven's No, Ethan. I assure you that you have nothing to fear" He said with a genuine smile placing a comforting arm around his shoulder. The Two black-eyed men had come back.

"Take him to Purification would you?" Jack asked gently before turning to Ethan.

"Just because you did some pretty shit things in life doesn't mean you can't make up for it, okay?" The boy merely nodded with shaky breaths.

"Thank you, Jack" Ethan said. Jack gave a light smile.

"Your Welcome, Ethan" Jack said as the two black-eyed beings took Ethan down the same corridor.

Jack sighed "that poor kid got messed up in the wrong stuff and fell in the wrong crowd" he said resting his hand on the desk, Mellissa placed her hand upon his and spoke softly.

"Hey you are doing some real good here okay? That boy will be purified before ascending to Heaven" she said, Jack sighed heavily before nodding in agreement.

"I just hope one day that I may atone for my own sins, my hands are covered in just as much blood" Jack said

There was a high pitched whine that tore through the corridors and into the room where everyone present had clamped their hands over their ears and as it died down Mellissa looked at Jack with an expression of happy wonderment.

"Jack…" she said as the hallways began to fill with white light.

"I know, I know!" he shouted with giddiness, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips before tearing away and down the corridor at a full sprint as the light began to brighten every corner, Mellissa just sat dazed before shouting down the corridor.

"For Fuck Sake Jack!" she shouted frustrated but with a smile.

"That's why you love me though right!" he shouted back just as loud.

"More like hate!" she replied

"Ah Mellissa, such a flirt!" he shouted before turning the corridor and out of sight.

His cape flapped elegantly behind him as he raced through the maze of corridors at a full sprint, his knives jingling upon his belt. Jack finally made it to a circular room, six more corridors branched off from that, pillars were on either side of the corridors entrance, between them were beautiful artworks of Angels. Above on the Ceiling was collection of crystals that looked like they were growing from within the ceiling itself.

The Centre crystal began to glow, bathing the room in an ethereal light but with a flash of Lightning and the crash of Thunder appeared a crouched figure on the centre platform, his blade held up to the ceiling and with wings of the darkest feathers wrapped around himself.

Instantly Jack bowed on one knee before him and the figure stood up folding his wings behind his back.

"Lucifer, my liege, Welcome back to Hell" Jack said respectfully.

"Jack, we've been through this God knows how many times that you don't need to bow to me" Lucifer said grumpily making his way from the platform.

"Begging your pardon Sire but its always with the deepest respects, for giving me a second chance at atonement" Jack said looking up to Lucifer. Lucifer just waved for him to stand and Jack did so.

"I trust Hell has been under your careful care in my absence?" Lucifer questioned

"Of course, Sire. Soul Purification is up by 13% with a steady influx of Eternally damned souls. In fact I have one waiting for me right now" Jack said licking his lips in anticipation

Lucifer held a small smile, Jack was his most trusted follower, after his death he had ended up here and had been atoning for his sins ever since but Lucifer despite the man's past was impressed by the soul's resilience and resistance to Hell's method 's of torture. A soul too damned to be Purified but not damned enough to be eternally tortured and so Lucifer made him his second in command, managing day to day running of Hell's operations, activities and secret projects.

"and the Sky Serpents?" Lucifer asked turning to face Jack who rubbed the back of his neck hesitantly.

"A Batch of five died this morning and I have spent most of today cleaning the mess, after going through the mutation they exploded" Jack admitted reluctantly.

"I would like to head down there right away" Lucifer said turning of the spot and heading down of the branched corridors and Jack hastened to follow.

"Are the rumours true?" Jack asked, Lucifer hesitated for a moment.

"Yes they are true, she is the daughter of Selaphiel and she is also very beautiful" Lucifer replied. Jack's jaw dropped in shock.

"An Archangel spawned her? But the birth of Nephilim were forbidden by God, they were declared an abomination, what the hell was he thinking" Jack said

Lucifer shook his head "I don't think that's the case, she is Soul-bound with a human, Soul bonds are pre-destined by God" Lucifer said with a small smile.

Both Lucifer and Jack lapsed into a comfortable silence for the time being as they made their through numerous corridors, passing several souls on the way who too held notebooks, Jack more or less greeted them Happily, Lucifer chuckled to himself a little, Hell was a lot different to what most Humans would expect of the place.

Soon they descended into a stone staircase, a sudden contrast to the marble floors and walls. They found themselves within an underground cavern containing cages that were a good 40ft squared and Lucifer looked pleased with the creatures that he saw within.

"You do know these things are an abomination right? It's a mockery of God's creation" Jack said quietly, this was exactly the reason why Lucifer chose him to be second in command as he was not afraid to speak his mind to the Archangel.

"What else can I do Jack? There are almost no Celestials left and its clear that God is not coming back, maybe never. I'm the last Archangel in existence, if this what it takes to win against that Demon then so be it" Lucifer said, he came to stop to regard his creation, his abomination, his monster.

It hissed at Lucifer, revealing a forked tongue, the spinal plates that adorned it's back were black with small trails of red tracing the plates like veins, Lucifer strode round the cage examining his creation with a small guilty smile. Personally he thought it was magnificent and along with Eleven it would give them the edge they need to reclaim Heaven. These things would decimate the demons Demogorgans and Demo-dogs, knowing that they have never faced such a thing before nor will they ever do so again.

"I hate to ask but I need to extract more from you" Jack said holding up a syringe, Lucifer looked over and merely nodded before striding over to Jack, the creature within hissed again letting out a growl that effectively a cross between a hiss and a screech. Lucifer looked back it curiously.

Jack carefully stabbed the syringe into Lucifer's arm withdrawing a white, whispery vapour like substance from within him. His Grace. Jack repeated this several times with more syringes, Lucifer felt his grace begin to regenerate immediately and watched as Jack placed the syringes into something similar to a case for cigarettes.

"Do you have the Crystal I have been keeping safe?" Lucifer asked, jack nodded reaching into the inner pocket of his coat and withdrawing a crystal around the size of a tennis ball, it was smooth, the tip glowed a fiery red and the base was an icy blue.

Lucifer took it from Jack and examined it seemingly satisfied placing it within his own cloak along with a blade that didn't belong to him but was soon to find a new owner.

"My faith in you has never wavered Jack, I think it was well placed. We are doing good work here" Lucifer said warmly, Jack looked over to Lucifer and with a small smile of his own.

"Of course my liege, I am loyal only to you"

Lucifer Smirked "Do you not have a fresh soul to torture?" Lucifer asked

Jack laughed sadistically "Sire, you know me all too well"

XxXxX

Mike's eyes slowly opened as sunlight pierced though a crack in the curtains of El's bedroom and he immediately shut them against the invading sunlight, feeling a weight pressed against him and the memories had come flooding back so quickly and hard that it rivalled that of a Tsunami.

The passion they both shared as they uttered each others name, revelling in the bliss of what they did in the dark of the night together. Mike looked down to see Eleven curled into his side and very much Naked.

Was there anything more beautiful than her? In Mike's opinion there wasn't she was his beginning and she would be his end. He pulled her closer to him in a moment that he wished could last forever, just the two of them together. She moaned as he did so and she mumbled something in her sleepy state.

"Five more minutes" she mumbled pressing her face in his chest. Mike stroked her back lightly that was until he noticed the enflamed ridges on her back where the wings were due to sprout out from any day now. But Mike could not get out of his head just how cute she had sounded.

He laughed softly kissing the top of her head where she just sighed contentedly, Could she be any more loveable? He thought. She was so small, so diminutive and yet the wrath of God flowed through her veins, her soul combined with Angelic grace. She was simply amazing and in that moment Mike thought it wasn't possible to love her that much more. He was wrong.

Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned sleepily before looking up to Mike with a small smile adorned on her lips.

"Hi" She whispered instantly reaching for his hand interlocking their fingers.

"Hi" he whispered back with the sappiest grin. She looked down to her body before looking back up at him.

"We seem to be naked" she giggled and Mike imitated her and looking down to his own body.

"Yep we do" Mike said laughing gently with her. They suddenly found themselves in a desperate locking of lips, kissing each other fiercely. Pulling apart Mike looked down to her in pure adoration. She was literally breathtaking and his heart felt like it was close to bursting.

"El, you are so beautiful" Mike said completely enthralled. El felt her cheeks light up and looked down shyly.

"But so are you" she said simply, her hand raised and traced his freckles lightly sending tingles and shivers throughout his body, their legs were tangled beneath the blankets, they leaned towards each other but then…

"God please just smite me now" a voice came from the other side of the door.

The two flew apart, Mike fell out of his side of the bed with aloud thump.

"You two know I am a Celestial being, I can hear both of you and your god-awful flirting" the voice said

"Zadkiel!" they both shouted where they heard him burst into a fit of laughter, if their cheeks had gone anymore red they would have burst into flame. Mike just wished that the Earth would swallow him up.

"Lucifer had to go run some errands so he asked me to keep an eye on you two" Zadkiel stated seriously.

Ten minutes later two very sheepish teens came out of the bedroom where the same pungent scent might as well have smacked Zadkiel in the face considering how strong it was, his nose wrinkled at the smell.

Zadkiel simply shook his head in Amusement. Food was waiting for them on the table and it consisted the oddest arrangement of food items that Mike and Eleven had ever seen.

There was thick pork sausages, bacon, baked beans, toast, egg's and something that was round and black that they could not identify. Zadkiel simply smiled and gestured for them to Eat, they settled down at the table and tucked into a breakfast that was absolutely delicious.

Both of them were left with the circular black food, they looked at each other and Mike shrugged his shoulders before taking a hesitant bite before his face lit up due to the taste, it was slightly tangy. After seeing Mike take a bite and clearly enjoying it she too started to eat it. Zadkiel watched on with a knowing smile.

"What is this?" Mike asked with his mouth full, El nodded too wanting to know what this succulent food was.

"Oh its called black pudding, it's a food they eat over in England" Zadkiel supplied helpfully before adding "you'd never know it contained pig's blood" Zadkiel said very nonchalantly

Both of them paused mid-chew and starred wide-eyed at the Angel. There was a moment of a dreadful pause and then…

Mike and El spat it out onto the plate and Zadkiel was laughing so hard that there was no sound coming out from his mouth. Both El and Mike glared up at the Angel who had finally calmed down.

"Oh that was priceless" he said to himself.

A high-pitched whine began to fill their ears and Zadkiel looked around him and hurried to the window looking outside to see flashes of thunder. He motioned for them to come outside. Still sending daggers into his back they followed him out to witness a swirling of clouds.

There was a flash lightning that struck the ground in front of them, Lucifer appeared before them were the lightning was a moment before. As quickly as it had come the storm clouds above vanished leaving the clear blue sky.

"Mike" Lucifer called to him "It's time to begin your training" he said, Mike looked stunned for a moment before stuttering a reply

"Trai-Training?" He said stuttering.

"Yes, it is one of the many reasons that I had brought you out here" Lucifer said his hand diving within his cloak and fishing out a silver blade, identical to that of the others Angels blades. Lucifer held it delicately within his fingers from base to it's sharp tip.

"This blade belonged to the Angel Hadraniel" Lucifer said, examining it carefully before flipping it over, catching it by the blade and holding it out to Mike who hesitantly grasped it by the handle.

The moment he did he felt a surge of warmth spread from the tips of his fingers to the very core of his body, it was pleasant and the blade in his grasp felt supple like water. Light and warm. Mike looked at it with wide eyes.

"What do you feel Mike?" Lucifer asked quietly.

"I feel warm and light and it feels like I can do anything" Mike finished lamely, Lucifer nodded knowingly, he was happy that things were running smoothly.

"That's good to hear, when our blades are forged they are imbued with the grace of the Angel that forged it, making the blades, like the grace itself, semi-sentient" Lucifer said, Mike looked down to blade in wonderment.

"anyone can use a blade but if it responds to you like that than you can use it too its full Capabilities, that blade now belongs to you Mike, not many humans have the honour of having a blade truly belonging to them, in fact I think you're the first one in the entirety of human history" Lucifer said.

"Why though? I'm nothing special" Mike said

"Don't say that Mike" El said from his side sadly. "You are everything, nothing is more special than you" from the corner of his eye Mike saw Zadkiel leaning towards Lucifer who muttered "Please Smite Me" Lucifer bellowed with laughter.

Lucifer spoke again controlling his laughter "It chose you Mike because you are special, I knew it from the moment that I laid eyes on you" Lucifer said putting a emphasis on the word "are"

"Zadkiel can you train Mike to use the blade? We don't need him impaling himself on the damn thing" Lucifer asked head turning to regard the Angel.

"Of course Lucifer" Zadkiel gestured for Mike to follow him. Not before he pulled El towards him and kissed her gently, their lips pressing together sweetly before away. El watched him go with a heavy heart.

"Of course that's not the only reason" Lucifer said quietly, El turned to look at him confused with her brows furrowed.

"Hadraniel, the Angel of Love" Lucifer said and it clicked into place for El who's eyes glistened as she watched Mike grow further and further apart.

"Because hell if that boy ain't completely head over heels in love with you I'll rip out my grace personally" Lucifer said.

The day passed relatively fast with Lucifer helping El on honing her power and experimenting with the powers that would be signature of her father, Ice and Fire. El smiled as she felt her grace flow with ease as her confidence in herself grew as she summoned both elements to her with relative ease, Lucifer watched on satisfied as she made fire and ice swirl around each other In a dance of yin and yang.

Fire flowed from one hand and Ice from the other as they danced in tandem.

Zadkiel was currently teaching Mike the three forms of Angelic blade combat. Although Form III could not be taught as Mike had no Wings which was essential to the flow of Form III combat

Form I was the easiest for Mike to learn, simple thrusts, slices and parries, using the momentum of one swing to lead into another and another creating a flurry of slices and thrusts. Mike was growing frustrated as he could not execute it as fast as he would have liked. Zadkiel watched him in concern.

"Mike, there is no need to get frustrated. For a human you are learning exceptionally well, remember these forms are designed to be used by Angels, not humans" Zadkiel reminded him gently.

Mike nodded, Zadkiel felt satisfied.

"Now remember, allow the blade to flow freely, use the momentum of one attack flow into another, do it slowly to be precise before working on your speed" Zadkiel instructed and Zadkiel watched with growing pride as Mike executed each move with remarkable precision.

The group came together at dusk where Lucifer had set up that something resembled a hollow alter but inside it was blazing with fire. Mike peered inside curiously before sitting down next to El, who smiled at him.

"And now comes a moment that is sacred in the life of a Celestial, the forging of a blade, Jane, please step forward" Lucifer said. El stood up and made her way in front of the alter.

"Please take your grace imbued crystal and drop it into the fire if you would" El took the crystal from within her jacket and let it fall into the flames.

Earlier that day for several hours Lucifer had given the Crystal and instructed her on how to imbue her crystal with the essence of her grace in preparation for the forging.

Lucifer raised his arms up to the sky.

"Blessed be we, Celestials of the Light, let us commence the forging of a blade under the blessing of the Light!" As Lucifer spoke his words there were crashes of thunder, as lightning sparked up above. Lucifer's eyes turned into an ominous red.

As he did do the Lightning grew more frantic and ferocious as it lashed through the sky. Mike felt his hair stand on end from the static as he gazed up in wonderment watching as the brilliant blue bolts of energy lit up the sky in a celestial light show.

Lightning crashed its way into the alter, blinding everyone present as the crash of it rendered everyone to near deafness from the proximity, Lucifer was the first to recover and upon seeing the fires had extinguished themselves he knew the forging had been a success.

There in the centre of the hollowed out alter was a beautiful silver blade, but there was something oddly unique. At the base of the blade just above the handle there were engraved symbols of Enochain lettering that shone a bright blue. Lucifer carefully picked up the newly forged weapon.

On one side of the blade there was the Enochain letters of E and H, Lucifer turned the blade over, he was not surprised to see the Enochain letters of M and W, the glow started to slowly vanish until that all was left were the hollow engravings of the Mike and El's initials.

"It is with my absolute pleasure as an Archangel of the Holy Host, to present you with you blade, may it serve you well" Lucifer said carefully handing the blade to El.

The moment her hand had touched the blade she felt a rush of memories and emotions. The day she met Mike, the day she sacrificed herself, the day where they had reunited after 353 days. But most importantly of all the day where they confessed their love for the other.

Lucifer allowed his Blade to slide into his waiting hand as did Zadkiel, Mike anti-climatically withdrew the blade from it sheath as well.

"We will take our fight to that Demon and I swear we will eradicate every disgusting trace of its presence from our home" Lucifer declared raising his blade to the sky, one by one everyone did the same as a flash of lightning illuminated the heavens.

And within it's storm of Red Lightning The Mind Flayer trembled in fear.

 **(A/N) 5080 words… I can finally go die in a ditch of exhaustion lol this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written and I worked so hard to make it perfect. Something I am immensely proud of.**

 **I hope you guys really enjoyed that.**

 **As always guys review! And until next time, peace!**

 **your reviews will mean the absolute world to me**


	10. The Serpent of the Sky

Jack was down in the cavern filled with Lucifer's newly created sky serpents. Recording down results and their progress so far there had been two hundred and twelve created, too many had died due to how unstable the mutation was and the simple fact they were creating a new form of life. Personally Jack thought they were messing with stuff best left alone.

There were tall black eyed humanoids down here as well, helping tend and take care of the newly created creatures

One hissed at him, glaring with it's amber eyes as Jack walked past and Jack starred straight as it hissed using it's forked tongue. As he reached the end he had noticed that one cage was empty and the notepad he was holding clattered to the floor. There wasn't even a single trace of the damn thing left which could only mean one thing

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT, SHIT!" Jack yelled in a panic as he started running through the maze like corridors, he flew up a flight of stairs and dug a small walkie-talkie out from his belt.

"Mellissa!" he shouted into it as he barrelled straight one of the tall black eyed humanoid who looked on in disinterest. "MELLISSA" He bellowed, he was in somewhat of a full blown panic by this point.

"I like it when you scream my name like that Jack" Mellissa's voice said coming from the walkie-talkie

"Now's not the time Mellissa sorry" he hastily said "I need you to prep the platform for a transportation" He said quickly.

Mellissa hesitated "But… but that's only for emergencies" she began

"THIS is an emergency" he said, he didn't wait for a reply and re-clipped the device back onto his belt, finally the platform was in sight at the far end of the corridor and he knew Lucifer was going to be absolutely pissed but things would be much worse if he didn't tell him now and if the other Angels found out about their little project then things were not going to end well, not well at all.

Mellissa eyed him worryingly as he stepped up onto the platform, she looked up to the centre crystal as it began to glow white. Sigils that surrounded the circumference of the platform began to glow a pure and beautiful Gold as the room darkened leaving only the glowing sigils and crystal above them.

"Be careful Jack…." she said sadly. He looked at her with a kind genuine smile before winking at her.

"Aren't I always?" he asked with a cheeky grin before the crystal let loose a bolt of white lightning, striking Jack who vanished within a flash of Light leaving nothing but trails of smoke.

XxXxX

It had been three days since the forging of El's new blade.

Thankfully for Mike, Lucifer had made a visit to his parents, using celestial magic to influence their minds so that they did not grow suspicious of their son's whereabouts. Ted of course was the easiest to manipulate, watching paint dry would be better then talking to Ted Wheeler Lucifer muttered walking past Zadkiel who chuckled at Lucifer grumpiness.

In that time Zadkiel and Lucifer's had started being brothers again. His absence had caused a rift to grow but the more time the Brothers spent together the better things were steady getting back to normal, sarcastic comments or sly jokes usually at El or Mike's expense was a new favourite hobby of the two, for example when ever the two of them would have "A moment" as Lucifer liked to call it they would pretend to gag to their amusement among other stuff.

One day Mike snapped.

"Seriously? You two are Angels and your more immature than a pair of eight year olds!" Mike snapped stomping off away from them, El gave them a glare of her own before following her Soul-Mate. Both of them stood and watched them go with an expression akin to a kicked puppy before they burst out laughing. Holding onto their sides as they did so.

Of course the time was not wasted, Zadkiel continued his lessons in Form I with Mike who excelled Zadkiel's expectations although his temper and frustration was something that needed to be worked on.

Lucifer, however, Had his hands full on teaching El on how to use her blade and it was proving difficult because she saw no point in using a blade when she had her powers. For fifth time that day Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose stressfully.

Only Mike was able to convince her to learn how to use her blade. With gentle coaxing and a soft voice.

"Maybe we should make them spar" Lucifer said nodding towards the two of them as they ate lunch together.

Zadkiel chuckled "really? Do you honestly think for a moment you could get those two to fight each other" Lucifer looked up at the two before sighing.

"Nope" he said.

The sky grew Dark and Lucifer looked up surprised, both Angel leapt to their feet allowing their blades to fall into their hands. The sky sparked with angry bolts of energy, illuminating the ever quickening darkening sky. A bolt of lightning struck the ground before the revealing a caped individual with a set of various sharp knives upon his belt.

"Jack?" Lucifer said utter surprised before letting his eyes narrow "What are you doing here?"

Jack took in a gulp of breath even feeling a little sick, he just used the Celestial way to travel, it was not designed for Humans and now he was paying the price but there was no time for that, he hastened to Lucifer taking in large amounts of air as he panted from exhaustion.

"One" GASP "Of the" GASP "creatures escaped" GASP, Jack managed to get out, sweat clearly clinging to his forehead. Zadkiel looked to and fro between Lucifer and Jack.

"Lucifer, what creatures?" Zadkiel asked his expression serious and Lucifer groaned this was not going to be a good day. "Lucifer! What creatures?" Zadkiel repeated more forcefully

There was another flash of Lightning although it did not strike the ground, it was like the bolt had struck an invisible barrier on the way to the ground. And then it appeared in the sky looming over Hawkins with a gleam in its eye.

The Beast was a rusty copper red, its back spinal plates glowed a deep red like visible veins, Wings of leather with a wingspan of a good twenty foot and is it hovered in the air it let loose a torrent of fire. It's amber eyes easily noticeable even from where the five stood.

"Oh… there it is" Lucifer deadpanned, everyone starred up at it in fear and anticipation, as it hovered there, another flash of lightning lit it up from behind like it was the herald of Zeus himself.

"That beast has trace remnants of Angelic grace… " Zadkiel said hesitantly, Zadkiel turned to Lucifer with an expression of utter fury "Your grace…" within an instant Zadkiel had pinned Lucifer to a tree his eyes blazing with a blue ferocity.

"What in hell did you do Lucifer!" Zadkiel screamed, pressing the tip of his blade into the bottom Lucifer's neck. Lucifer made no attempt to stop Zadkiel.

"I spliced my own Grace on to Snakes" Lucifer said quietly in hopes of quashing the rage that had overtaken Zadkiel. Zadkiel backed up his kill rage had all but disappeared to be replaced with a look of sadness and disgust.

"How can a Celestial of the Light create this, this mockery… this insult to life" Zadkiel said sadly "Who are you?" Zadkiel uttered and it tore Lucifer's heart apart.

"Zadkiel…" he started but he felt determination course through him and his resolve was founded, now was not the time for family disputes.

"This had to be done, it needed to be done, there are so few of us left and this is what is needed for us to win, I don't regret it but this is not the right time to discuss this, we need to stop it before it harms anyone" Lucifer said casting his gaze to the Sky Serpent which was flying in the direction to the remnants of the lab and ultimately Hawkins.

"Is that a Dragon?" Mike asked, Lucifer had forgotten for a moment that they were there.

"Something Like that" Lucifer replied curtly before letting his wings expanded and launching himself into the sky as did Zadkiel. The two watched silently, hand in hand as the two became mere specks in the midday sky.

Lucifer took the left flank whilst Zadkiel took the right flank and aimed for it's wings, they both let loose a series of energy bolts, the serpent looked back at its pursuers and screeched at them letting loose a stream of Hell-fire in their direction, Lucifer gracefully rolled to avoid it. Zadkiel scored a hit on one it's wings causing to stumble in mid-air, Lucifer took the opportunity to fly across it's other wing, blade slicing as he did so.

The Serpent screeched in terrible as it fell from the sky, the two celestials dove after it, the serpent managed to recover using it's injured wings to slow it's inevitable decent before impacting the ground with a heavy thud and releasing a tremor that could be felt through Indiana.

The Serpent had fallen on the outskirts of the lab and shakily rose to his feet using it's imbued grace to recover from it's injuries. Its amber eyes emanated fury as it watched the Angel's land before it.

Lucifer pitied the creature before him before both Celestials lunged towards the serpent, propelling themselves forward with their wings.

The Serpent snarled and braced itself for the battle to come.

 **(A/N) most likely won't update till Sunday night now (UK TIME) as I'm feeling somewhat tired, I just need a small break from writing so I don't burn out but don't worry there will be a fresh chapter up on Sunday!**

 **As always guys review! And until next time, peace!**


	11. Faint Whispers of Fire

Zadkiel and Lucifer dove forwards, propelling themselves with their wings of Lightning and Shadow, the sky serpent snarled, it's forked tongue before sweeping round with it's tail and both Angels were flung back from the impact. Lucifer groaned as he found himself within a pile of concrete debris. The two flipped themselves back up onto their feet.

It hissed angrily before letting loose a torrent of Hell-fire, their wings wrapped themselves around them protecting them from the scorching flames, their wings were enough to protect them from being set alight. It let out a screech like roar before taking off again, the wings were healed because of the grace that it was imbued with.

The two Celestials were not far behind as they took flight themselves, the serpent did a graceful flip, keeping it's wings steady allowing it to glide and conserve it's energy as it made the roundabout turn. Zadkiel threw his blade high up into the air allowing free use of both his hands, his eyes glowed blue as golden bolts of lightning flew from his fingertips. Lucifer got the right idea as he summoned dark bolts of blackened energy.

The serpent took everything the Celestials could throw at it, in a way Lucifer was pleased that it could take the attacks, take a lick and keep on ticking he thought. The Mind Flayer's army would not stand a chance against these new threats. That is if they could get this Sky Serpent to calm down enough to be controlled again.

Zadkiel caught his blade as it fell back down having exhausted his own attack and resorted to attacks of a more physical nature.

The veins inside its dorsal plates started to glow red as it prepared to unleash more Hell-fire. Zadkiel flew past it's head, slicing with his blade as he did so, the Serpent howled, Lucifer flew over top before barrelling straight down tackling the Serpent towards the ground, only thing was Lucifer realized how much of a bad idea it was when he saw the unmistakable silhouettes of houses around them.

"Ah Shit" Lucifer quipped

Thankfully the Serpent hit the concrete of a road slap bang in the middle of Hawkins. Lucifer tumbled off rolling several feet away, their was complete silence before the screaming began and Lucifer just wanted to groan in frustration.

"Calm Down, everyone calm down! No come back. Its okay! it's only a 30 foot Dragon!" Lucifer half-heartedly said to try and calm them down but the screaming just grew worse as people ran off in several directions. Lucifer just sighed in defeat. He turned round only to see a duty copper red tail about to slam into him.

"Oh for Fuc-" he was cut as the tail smacked into him hard enough to shatter bones but Lucifer was anything but Human.

XxXxX

A redheaded woman in her mid-twenties had just left her house for work, locking the door, she fumbled around in her bag looking for her car keys, she let out a small yell of triumph as she found them nestled at the bottom.

She was just about to insert the key into the lock…

SMASH! A man had just crashed into the side of her car, a being with black wings. Lucifer was groaning in pain before he allowed himself to fall from the side and onto the floor. Lucifer finally noticed the woman not three feet from him.

"Wait a minute don't I know you?" He began before both of them turned their heads to witness the Dragon flying overhead, Lucifer cursed under his breath before unfolding his wings and taking off after it.

The Woman just stood there staring after the Archangel and Dragon he was pursuing, her arm was still poised to place the key in the now non-existent lock. She looked completely dumbfounded.

"Nicole is never going to believe this…"

XxXxX

Lucifer tore after the Dragon, Zadkiel was close behind. Thankfully they were heading back to the outskirts near the cabin, Zadkiel had managed to catch up to Lucifer as they trailed behind the winged serpent.

"Lucifer how do we take this damn thing down!" Zadkiel shouted over the rushing wind. He sent a bolt of energy hurling forward which missed narrowly.

"Our weapons are the best option! It's a creature made with grace, our blades are the only thing strong enough to affect it!" Lucifer shouted above the wind, Zadkiel nodded, letting his other blade fall into hand and grasp.

Mike and Eleven stood on the ground and watched as the flying specks in the sky traded blows with one another, flashes of light erupted between the three way duel. The serpent rose further to the sky and in front of the Sun causing a giant shadow to drown Hawkins in temporal darkness, there was no denial as the monster forged in the depths of Hell eclipsed the sun, something that was meant to be the last hope was now suffocating Hawkins of that. The majority of Hawkins looked to the skies, yet there were no screams or cry of panic, only what they believed to be the inevitable end.

Both Angels glided past allowing their blades to slice through scale and hide, as it cried, they flew alongside. It's amber eyes turned infuriated as light began to pour from it's wounds. The serpent felt itself growing weak. It's wings weakened. It started to fall to Earth.

"El watch out!" Mike shouted he grabbed her and managing to leap out of the way as the serpent came crashing back to the surface of the Earth.

The two Celestials landed quickly allowing their wings to fold behind them and Lucifer walked up to the beast whose eyes were closed, Lucifer sighed sadly and laid a hand to rest upon the creatures hide.

Ferocious amber eyes opened upon them, Lucifer and Zadkiel leapt back in surprise, it had played dead, played dead to great effect. They found themselves being flung back brutally as the Serpent's dorsal plated tail swept round blindingly fast even for a Celestial.

All that was left was El and Mike, its amber gaze turned to menacingly look down upon the two it thought of as mere insects compared to its majestic might. Mike unsheathed his blade although he had no idea what he, a human would ever hope to accomplish against a beast of such divine and damned power.

He stepped forward in front of Eleven, raising the blade as he did so. El however would not let him die for her. She made a vow, a vow that meant the last thing he would ever see was her protecting him and so she stepped forward to fulfil that pledge.

The serpents eyes narrowed as she did so, her head bowed slightly and eyes closed as she held her arm across Mike's chest firmly stopping him from pursuing a course of destruction.

Her eyes slowly opened her irises shone icy blue, the grace of her being spread slowly down her neck, lighting up the veins as they did so, the serpent took a hesitant step back upon seeing such power. Such might.

The Serpent opened it's maw and let loose a barrage of hellish inferno upon them.

Eleven's hand calmly arose, the fire swept around them harmlessly, The tendrils of her grace would not allow harm to befall the daughter of the Archangel of Ice and Fire. It hissed upon seeing that the two were not just unharmed but staring defiantly up at them.

And then the serpent saw It.

And it trembled in absolute fear.

Faint whispers of fire slowly arose from her back, faint trails of fire that were only visible to the serpent and her eyes were like that of cold, unforgiving, merciless Ice.

"You will not touch him" El said in a fierce whisper, the serpent almost felt like the words were burning themselves into the very core of its being. The serpent flicked its forked tongue as it bowed it's head before her, the amber eyes softened slightly as it did so. Mike arched an eyebrow as he witnessed the serpentine monster bowing before her. It's pride forgotten, bowing to the more powerful creature among them.

Lucifer walked up beside her, shock and dumfounded as he witnessed her tame this King of Winged Serpents. Lucifer stood beside her and raised his own hand, black and purple clouds circled above them sparking with intense energy. A single white bolt came racing down, striking the serpent and in a flash of light and crash of thunder it was gone.

El lowered her hand as her body started to return to it's normal colour. She turned to smile at Mike who about to smile back but stopped when he saw a strange expression etched upon her face. Before the terrible, terrible screaming began.

"AAAAAARRRRGGHHH!" Eleven screamed, light's in Hawkins burst in a shower of sparks as her grace began to rage out of control. She fell to the floor, the screams never let up and Mike rushed to her side dropping the blade he was holding.

"Mike! Mike! MIKE! MIKE!" she shouted, her eyes shut tight as pain ripped through her as she felt her skin moult, bubble and melt.

"El I'm here! I'm here!" Mike shouted taking her hand in his.

But she continued to scream his name regardless "MIKE! IT BURNS! MIKE WHERE ARE YOU!?" tears were pouring down her face, Lucifer looked down to her back and saw two red-orange like glows underneath her clothes, although the fabric was starting melt regardless as it burned upon contact.

"El I'm here! I'm right here! I got you!" Mike shouted but Lucifer pushed him aside as he picked her up bridal style, her hand grabbing blindly for Mike's but was unable too as Lucifer ran with her to the Cabin, with Mike close on his heels.

Lucifer barged through the door and setting her down on the sofa, whereupon he placed two finger upon her forehead and she felt herself drift unconscious finally free of the pain for the moment.

Zadkiel rushed in, having recovered at a lesser rate than his Archangel brother. But everyone was quiet as they watched the slumbering girl both Angels exchanged knowing looks as he trudged up beside her, Mike clung to her hand like a lifeline, gently stroking her thumb with his as looked on helpless at the girl who had given so much for so long.

They stood in silence and waited for what was to come.

XxXxXxX

Eleven opened her eyes to see luscious green fields, in the distance was several waterfalls that glittered and glowed, the crystals underneath sparkled numerous colours. She looked above her to the star filled sky. She gazed up in wonderment having never seen so many stars. All she saw a beautiful expanse of nature and all its wonders.

Where was she ?

She felt several presences near her and spun round to see six beings of imposing stature. Each set of wings differed from the other. They were the Six Archangels.

Michael's Wings glowed with a holy white light.

Gabriel's Wings shimmered a pale blue like that of the grace inside all Angel's.

Raphael Wings Were made up of faint vapours of red, looking more solid the closer it were to the tips of his feathers.

Usiel's Wings were made up of Lightning, blue sparks of energy occasionally struck against the floor.

Amitiel's Wings were the only wings not made from an Element, Pure white feathers covered in streaks of a golden green rustled in a gentle summers breeze.

Her head turned and gazed the last Archangel.

His wings were made of deep and angry orange fire, illuminating everything around him, molten fire slowly dripping from his wings. His eyes glowing an Icy blue just like hers did.

Her Father, Selaphiel.

"Hello Jane" he greeted with a small sad smile.

"Dad…?"

 **(A/N) I love leaving you guys on an emotional cliffhanger. I'm so evil lol with the Archangels wings I had them correspond to what they had dominion over, is she dreaming, is it real? We will all find out together in the next one!**

 **As always guys review! And until next time, peace!**


	12. The Hour of Eleven

"Dad…?" she said taking the smallest of hesitant steps forward.

Selaphiel smiled sadly at her coming to stand beside her and she saw that his eyes were the same as hers. His wings slowly solidified into feathered wings, with fierce orange streaks with icy blue tips on the end of his feathers.

"Is this real?" she asked looking around her

"What does your heart tell you?" he answered with a question. Truthfully she wasn't sure as it whether this was real or not, or where she even was.

"You're not real…" she finally replied looking at Selaphiel.

He smiled sadly again "Not everything as it seems, life, this place" he said gesturing around him "Nothing is tangible, nothing is truly forever" He said, El pondered his words. She looked over to the other Archangels who were stood silently as they regarded her. Someone who is soulbound yet with the grace and power of an Archangel.

"I'm sorry I was never there for you Jane" Selaphiel said sadly. Regret laced within in him

"It's okay…" she started to say comfortingly. She eyes lit up an Icy blue.

"No!" he shouted "I wasn't able to save you, save my daughter from the evil that was Brenner, I thought the demon was evil but Brenner was a whole different level entirely" he said through clenched teeth.

"Yet a human saved you where I could not" Selaphiel said although he wasn't angry that this was the case in fact it was quite the opposite.

"Is he good to you? Selaphiel asked.

"He's Mike" she said simply yet softly which spoke volumes of the deep connection that the two truly shared from the moment they had met in the forest long ago whereupon he shined his flashlight on her. El thought back and realized that she had nearly fallen in love with him straight away. In fact now that she truly thought about it, it was the moment when he had given a new name, not a number.

He nodded happy with her answer.

There was a flash of Red Lightning and there in the distance the titanic monster stood, it's head swivelled round to look at her and she gulped in fear starring at the monster that was the cause of so much suffering and so much pain, for her, for her friends, for Mike and countless others.

Selaphiel came to stand beside and he too regarded the demon. Eleven watched as the Mind Flayer's corruption spread throughout the land, desecrating everything in a constant and never ending state of decay and death.

"You will be the one to stop this Jane" Selaphiel stated gazing at the Mind Flayer with a hardened icy blue gaze "It has always been you"

"How? what can I do? This is bigger than me" she uttered helplessly.

"I'll tell you how I know, you marched back into that Lab without a second thought to the place that imprisoned you, tortured you and deprived you of what you most longed for, they were the reason you and Mike had suffered for as long as you did"

El looked up to her father with an expression that was hard to read.

"You had marched back in there because they took someone who you love, sound familiar?" El felt the echo of her fathers screams in the back of her mind along with the extinguishing of his grace all because she wanted to rescue Mike and make them pay with their blood at taking him from her.

"The Angel warding didn't even affect you, it had no affect on you, you are more powerful than you know" Selaphiel said with a twinkle in his eye. El turned her gaze to The Mind Flayer again.

"You're my daughter, one that I am damn proud of"

The other Archangels came to stand beside her as The Mind Flayer was beginning to make it's way closer to them.

"I can't do this alone…" she whispered as the might of the Mind Flayer bore down upon her like a scorching desert sun.

"Alone? You'll never be alone, we never left" Selaphiel said looking at her as her eyes brimmed with tears. "We'll always be with you"

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise" he affirmed.

XxXxXxXxX

Mike had not moved from his spot from El's side whilst both Lucifer and Zadkiel were talking in hushed whispers, Jack had returned to Hell to oversee the final preparations for what was to come.

Both Angels could now see the faith trails of flame-like vapour rising steadily from her back due to their enhanced angelic senses, they could sense that she was in the final stage of Wing growth, Lucifer had knocked her unconscious so that at least she wouldn't be able to feel the pain of her back ripping itself open in order for the wings to be to materialize on the physical plane of existence.

Mike simply could not help but be worried regardless, she had been screaming in terrible, agonizing pain and he could not possibly imagine the extent of the pain that she was finding herself in, even now in her state of unconsciousness she let out a little whimper, the pain being so strong that it was even penetrating that blissful state.

Why couldn't things just be okay for once? Why couldn't they just be at peace? Mike thought bitterly.

El's eyes fluttered and they opened instantly finding Mike's who looked back at her with a small, relieved smile.

"Hey, El" he said relief evident in his tone.

"Hi, Mike" she said smiling although she was wincing in pain.

Lucifer wandered over seeing that she was now awake

"I manage to dull the pain to about a tenth of what it was but I won't be able to hold it back for much longer, they're trying to flourish" Lucifer said.

El nodded and looked at Mike who sent her a reassuring smile whether it was just for her or for himself as well was unclear.

"It's coming Mike" She said in a desperate whisper of despair. She looked to Lucifer "It's coming" She repeated and Lucifer nodded in understanding, he lowered his head and his halo of blue shone throughout the cabin as he communicated with the rest of the host.

But the momentary silence was interrupted as El began to wince harder In pain before there was full fledged screaming.

XxXxXxX

The Demogorgans and Demo-Dogs were starting to grow very restless. There was nothing left to Hunt as the Celestials had left and fled to Earth not that the Mind Flayer minded it simply allowed it to consolidate it's strength and forces, ready for to form the main gate to Earth. Ready to subjugate it to it's will and dominance.

Fortunately for the Human souls The Mind Flayer had no access to the Souls that resided in Heaven, Light barriers stronger than that even the demon knew stood fast in place, forged by The Light himself but it was of no matter as it would soon have access to the billions of souls of Humanity and the trillion of simpler of Souls that belonged to the animals that roamed upon it's surface.

For every soul it consumed, every ounce of grace it absorbed it grew that ever more powerful, soon it would have enough power to break through the barriers even in Heaven and invade the darker dimension of Hell. It's power would be nigh-omnipotent and it would have dominion over all things.

It's power was enough to dominate the mind's of the Demogorgan species becoming the attack hounds and foot soldiers needed to conquer new places of wealth and fat.

It's time would soon come.

XxXxXxXxX

The Light or God stood atop Mount Fuji and contemplated everything that had happened. He bowed his head. The Light for the first time felt confliction for the first time in Eternity.

He knew that Lucifer, his last Archangel had searched for him, as his brothers fought and died, as the Archangels failed to fight against something that was beyond them. A Foe that was nigh-undefeatable.

Could he…

Or most importantly…

Would he…

Leave humanity to it's fate? Or would his plan work?

As bad as humanity was they did not deserve extinction.

The Light sighed and gazed up to the sky at every star. He knew the name of every single one. He vanished in an explosion of Light.

XxXxXxX

Lucifer and Zadkiel could only watched as El suffered the unbearable pain that she had to go through. Mike could only look on helplessly as the one he loved more than life itself was suffering this unbearable torment, several times the pain was so great that she fell unconscious before the grace from within forced her awake again and the process had started all over again.

Lucifer watched on in concern, regular half angel half human hybrids could handle the growing of wings but she wasn't the spawn of an ordinary angel she was the daughter of an Archangel whose power was so great it made a regular Angel look like they armed with a bow and arrow.

Her back was beginning to glow brighter and Lucifer's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen and he rushed from one of the cabin to pull Mike away from El.

El rolled off the sofa and onto the floor onto her knee's hunched over.

"El, Talk to me! What is it!" Mike yelled in a panic and in fear. Unsure of what to do.

She couldn't talk as the pain was too great. Lucifer began to pull Mike away who, to no-ones surprise resisted.

"No! no! I won't leave her!" Mike shouted. Lucifer was about to knock the boy unconscious until his eyes filled with Light. There was an explosion of light and the shockwave sent everyone apart from El flying backwards into the wall's.

Mike's head smacked against the wall and he felt himself smacked into a blurry daze. But there was no mistaking in what he could see. No mistaking the sheer beauty of it because there standing in the middle of the room was Eleven who was enveloped in a bright orange glow.

Her Wings were made of fire, her halo shone visibly, finally coming into existence, it differed in the fact it shone like bitterly cold Ice. Molten fire slowly drizzled to the floor like that of her father.

And Mike felt himself fall in love with her all over again.

 **(A/N) And so this journey is nearing it's end. I think there is two to three chapters to go which I look forward to writing.**

 **It seems like so long ago that I started writing "Sacrifice" to "Beauty of Annihilation" to "Of Reich, Regret and Redemption" to now, it's a journey we have gone on together through which I have forged new friendships who have helped through some really shitty times. Staring at a blank page to filling it with words that bring people joy and laughter to sadness and tears is something I have enjoyed every minute of, being able to bring those reactions to you guys is something personally I never thought I would be able to do.**

 **Im not sure what my next project will be after this. I may do a sequel if I can find a storyline in it or depending on the ending as I'm currently thinking of killing off one of two characters for the greater good lol as I always do. You guys should know me by now haha. But if anyone has any suggestions let me know!**

 **I did have one idea where Eleven goes completely Evil and whilst Mike and Eleven are still in love it ends up with Mike having to kill her. I got the idea from a nightmare I had about someone I loved who I am no longer with. This idea was also my original intention for Beauty of Annihilation**

 **As I sit here I am proud of everything I have achieved and will continue to achieve in the future. But if it weren't for you guys I would never had made it as far as I have. In fact I never would have gotten off the ground.**

 **As always guys review! And until next time, Peace!**


	13. To Live and Love

Mike was sure that he had just fallen in love with her all over again.

Her wings literally emanated raw and blindingly powerful fury and beauty all rolled into one, her wings dripping with Molten fire and yet it simply did not burn the surface in which it touched, she herself was like fire but not single ember would ever touch him. Not a single one.

"El…" he whispered as his eyes shined with adoration.

She looked down to him, wings spread, the feather were ignited as they burned orange slowly, her Icy blue eyes were a significant contrast to the deep glow of fearsome orange that she was surrounded in. El slowly looked over her shoulder at the appendages in question and there was a faint trace of shock as she flexed her back, the wings themselves also flexed too.

Lucifer looked at her, tears glistening in his eyes as he never thought he would see a fledgling, whether she was half human or not, gain it's wings. The Wings that signified that she was the daughter of Selaphiel, The Archangel of Ice and Fire. One of the seven Princes of Heaven, she had taken his place and she was as twice as powerful, even more powerful than Michael, Archangel of Light and God's second in command.

She could feel power absolute flowing through her veins, it was intoxicating but not as powerful as the love she was feeling for the one who she had risked everything for, the once who she loved to the very depths of her soul, depths that rivalled the deepest oceans. She frowned as she noticed that Mike was slightly injured, blood was slowly oozing from the back of his head from the impact that he had made with the wall after her wings had decided to make the grandest of entrances.

"Mike… you're hurt" she said quietly, already blaming herself for that even though it was not her fault.

Mike frowned in confusion, lifting his hand to carefully feel the back of his head feeling the warm essence of blood, staining his fingers. She was close to him by now, her grace was aching to do it's job whilst Eleven was keeping it reeled in, she gave him a small bashful smile before leaning in and placing her lips delicately upon his, their lips slowly moved in tandem together in a very silent war of passion. The back of Mike's head glowed dimly as she finally allowed her grace to extend to him, it flowed silently and invisible to the wound and slowly fused tissue together as it worked it's magic upon Mike, like a trail of kisses it left a tingling sensation as it re-fused his skin together flawlessly. Healing him and protecting him.

They pulled apart, her wings glowed that much brighter as she blushed, she winced slightly as she allowed the wings to finally retract into her back, simply becoming El again, although he could still feel them, it was not an uncomfortable feeling but she knew the wings were there just waiting to be called into service once more.

Lucifer walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, his own grace felt her grace and felt kinship with her and accepted her into the fold of the Holy Host.

El remembered the words from her vision/dream that her father said to her "You'll never be alone, we never left" the words echoed inside her and she felt it, her grace was their grace, blood of her blood. She felt a resolve take over her like she had never felt before.

Mike was amazed that the small gash on the back of his head was now gone like it was never there although the crusty stain of blood said otherwise. There was a deep rumble outside, the objects upon the shelf rattled ominously as Lucifer looked around him in slight boredom.

"It's almost time" Lucifer stated solemnly, he made to peak out the window and smiled slightly.

"Jane there are some people I think that want to meet you" Lucifer said with a smirk, El looked to the door carefully before making her there and throwing the door open and what she saw was surprising as well as unexpected.

There bowed to the floor were Ten Angels, each of their wings were adorned with beautiful pure white feathers with streaks of orange. She gasped upon seeing them knelt to her, blades held high in an Angelic salute that she had come to recognise over the past week as numerous Celestials reported to Lucifer on a daily basis as he was the only Archangel left in existence.

Lucifer came to stand beside her.

"These were the Angels that belonged to the battalion of Selaphiel" Lucifer said his gaze turning to look upon each Angel individually. El noticed the streaks of orange was meant to represent fire, the colour of the feather on a Celestial showed what Archangel battalion they belonged to.

Gold feathers for Michael.

Black feathers for Lucifer.

Orange feathers for Selaphiel.

Red feathers for Raphael.

Purple feathers for Gabriel.

Green feathers for Usiel.

Blue feathers for Amitiel.

"And now they are loyal to you" Lucifer said his eyes turning to El who looked at him with a mixture of shock and apprehension. There was a another shockwave and another upon another. Lucifer nearly lost his balance simply because of the ferocity of the shockwave. The other fifty or so Angels came trudging through the undergrowth. A black feathered Angel came marching up to Lucifer.

"Lucifer…" the angel began, he looked hesitant and worried. Lucifer picked up on it straight away and moved a little closer.

"The lab… the lab… two black monoliths are rising from the ground… the Demon has assembled it's strength" The Angel said. Lucifer placed a a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay, Zophiel… assemble the Holy Host, we will meet you there. For the glory and grace of God" Lucifer Finished.

Zophiel bowed slightly before unfurling his wings and taking off, the other Angels followed in his wake and Lucifer watched them go sadly knowing that this might the end of the Celestials for good this time and the world would be at the mercy of the Demon and all the other disgusting things that skulk through the dark.

"It's time" Lucifer said looking toward El who nodded, she turned to Mike.

"Mike…" she started but Mike wouldn't let her begin let alone finish as he already knew what she was going to say.

"What? No… NO! I'm not watching as you leave again for a third time… not after everything we have been through, I can't El, I can't…" Mike felt tears falling without permission from his face. "I can't watch you disappear again" he said quietly.

She tilted his head up which had been bowed towards the ground and carefully placed her lips over his, it was fierce and emotional and by God was it powerful. There hands clasped together so tightly like they would be torn from the other if held each other any less tightly.

"I can't lose you Mike, I need you safe" she said eyes glistening, Lucifer watched on and honestly he was moved by the display of emotion between the two before remembering they were soul-bound through time and space, where it would bleed through to alternate universes as well, the only constant in each one was El and Mike. Eleven Hopper and Mike Wheeler. Jane Ives and Michael Wheeler.

"I want to be with you, El, no matter what, no matter where, I want to be by your side" Mike said, he was not backing down from this. El finally relented realizing she was not going to win this one.

"Ok" she said with a small nod, wishing that she could put him into in a small pocket dimension if she even had that power to keep him safe. He gave her a watery smile.

"Together?" he asked softly.

"Together" she affirmed with a small smile.

XxXxXxX

Hopper stood at the entrance to the lab with the other Angels, holding an AR-15 loaded with bullets made from melted down Angel blades that no longer had owners, Lucifer at first considered it sacrilege but ultimately relented.

He watched as the two gargantuan pillars arose from what seemed like the very depths of Hell itself, black and charred like coal, he and the other Angels simply watched and waited.

El and Mike, along with Lucifer, Zadkiel and the ten Angels that were with them walked out into the clearing, Hopper immediately noticed there was something different about her that he just could not place but nevertheless he greeted his adoptive daughter with a small smile before giving her a one armed hug,

They broke contact and she turned to Mike who looked at the gate nervously but with a severe look of determination adorned upon his face. She took his hand in hers. Thier eyes conveyed more emotion than all the words in all the worlds languages could.

"I Love you" she mouthed silently.

"I Love you" he silently mouthed back.

Clouds swirled above them as they sparked and lit up with lightning within. Flashes of light danced around them as Lightning roared down from the sky like the rage of Zeus and struck the pillars repeatedly.

There was a tense silence as smoke rose from the top of the pillars.

Sparks of energy leapt from one pillar to the other, a veil like substance wove itself into the space between the pillars where Heaven/The Upside-down could be seen on the other side before the pillars were finally engulfed by the veil opening another portal to corrupted world of paradise.

And there in the storm of Red Lightning it stood. Titanic and Demonic, The Mind Flayer stood, it's head swivelled to look directly at them, it vanished within it's storm only appearing again in a flash of Red lightning as it grew ever closer.

A thick voice pierced the air it was demonic and deep, it sounded something like if a Volcano could speak.

"I shall not be denied!" it roared at the assembled group before it, below it and further along toward the gate appeared the unmistakable silhouette of a Demogorgan, then another came and another, striding through the toxic atmosphere of the Upside-Down, Demo-dogs followed in its wake.

"They are coming, we must do what we must do, may God forgive us all" Zadkiel uttered allowing his wings to expand, two blades falling from his sleeve into his waiting hands.

The other Angels allowed their own weapons to appear in the same manner, united in their cause.

Mike and El, hands still clasped readied themselves, Mike unsheathed his blade giving it a twirl and El's eyes lit up a fierce and undaunted blue. Purple sparks of Lightning sparking between her fingers.

And Lucifer?

Lucifer faced the oncoming death with a smile.

 **(A/N) LOL I'm such a dick for leaving you guys on yet another cliffy but then if I didn't it wouldn't that much fun lol probably two chapters left at the most. I look forward to writing them as I have the last two major plot points ironed out**

 **As always guys review! And until next time, peace!**


	14. To Die and Despair

The Beasts lumbered forward, snarling, with drool dripping from their mouths, the Celestials starred ahead watching the slow, deliberate approach that the beasts were making, this wasn't like the blitzkrieg of Heaven, no this was cold, calculated, they wanted to be seen coming, they were gloating as hundreds upon hundreds appeared from the mist, with the Mind Flayer in the ever closing distance, a mere footnote from breaking into the Human world, to Earth.

This was truly about to happen, a battle… a battle of such incredible and incomprehensible magnitude the likes of which the world had never seen, it made World War II look like a pissing contest in comparison.

El watched in silent anger as they waited for the oncoming onslaught of demons and monsters, they said she was strong, stronger than any of them but as she looked to her right, to their joined hands, she found where all her strength lay, where it was most vulnerable. It lay with Mike, her strength was Mike , it always had been and always will be.

Mike held his blade tightly, his palms becoming sweaty, he was most likely the weakest one here. He was no Angel, he wasn't even an Adult but hell be damned if he was not going to see this through to the bitter end. His head turned to see El looking at him, her eyes full of unspoken words and feeling, she was the light in his Universe and he would protect it with every fibre of his body and soul, even if it were to cost him his life.

Zadkiel, twirled the blade in his left hand into a reverse grip, watching as the monsters approached. How did he survive as long as he did? He looked round to his family, what was left of it and he finally understood because despite everything that had happened, the death, the destruction, he still had his faith, faith in his family.

Lucifer still held his smile, The Archangel of Darkness. That was his name. The Archangel that caused Humanity's supposed fall from grace, at first he was branded a traitor, the monster to end all monsters. He was the morning star. Michael was the Light, Lucifer was the Dark. Two sides of the same coin but here Lucifer stood at the end of all things. Humanity had fallen from grace but as he looked around him, at the world, he was proud of his decision. Because they became better by their own violation.

Because by losing their grace they had gained their soul.

Hopper stood stoically, calmly with a cigarette in his mouth, he was the man that had lost everything. His wife to his alcoholism, his daughter Sarah to the ravages of disease, decay and death. But now he was the man with everything to gain. A daughter to raise in Sarah's honour and memory, Joyce the woman whom he saw that would be his second chance at happiness, at a family, even Mike who he knew was going to become his son-in-law one day, it was as inevitable as the sunset and sunrise everyday. With a newfound resolve Hopper coked his weapon and waited for the bloodbath that was about to befall them all.

The Angels of the lord, Celestials of the light faced down the horde, fulfilling what was meant to be their original mission. To protect and guide humanity. The mission that had been order by God upon their creation when he ordered them to bow before them and to love them more than God himself. They obeyed. #

Here they stood, United in their cause.

Together.

The first of the demon's creatures penetrated the veil and the War began.

Lucifer led the charge towards the demon horde of Demogorgan and Demo-Dogs. His blade slicing through flesh, bone and muscle. his movements darted here, black coils extended from the tip of his wings, wrapping themselves around several monsters before crushing the life from them squeezing like a boa constrictor. His fighting almost looked like a dance. As he used From III of Angelic combat.

Zadkiel was not far behind, using his wings to propel himself forward, he spun through the air, using his dual wielded blades to deadly effect, slicing through several throats as the skin of the beasts hissed upon contact with the ethereal metal of the Angel blades. His wings of lightning glowed ferociously, sparks of it flashed out towards the beasts striking them down with precise precision.

The other Celestials were not far behind brining up the rear, bolts of energy flew freely from their hands as some took to the skies to gain an aerial advantage, these Angels easily worked together, the ebb and flow of their movements were graceful and powerful as their blades worked together. Their grace feeling empowered for the first time in many centuries.

Hopper opened fire carefully with well timed shots, each shot was usually helping out another Angel in someway, covering their backs. Taking out dogs that would sneak round as their attention was divided not realizing they were being carefully and slowly flanked by the smart beasts.

Eleven and Mike however had stayed further back. She being instructed to save the majority of her strength for the true battle to come which was against the demon itself. However she was idle, she carefully snapped the necks of various species of demogorgan as they tried to overwhelm their celestials allies.

All in all the battle was utter chaos Shouts and cries. Growls and screeches. A random bolt of energy would fly to and fro every couple of seconds but after several minutes of intense fighting one thing was becoming increasingly clear.

They were being overrun and overrun quickly.

Lucifer turned to watch as the first Angel, Basrael, was overwhelmed, his blade clattered to the floor as his grace exploded from within, his eyes lightning up as the grace burned the body to a crisp and all that was left was a withered husk of the former Angel. Lucifer's eyes turned ominous red in rage as he saw the angel fall to floor dead. His blade plunged into a demo-dog, gutting the monster, absolutely livid.

They were being forced back hard, the Mind flayer was almost upon them.

More and more Angels were falling by the second, Lucifer fought tooth and nail to reach Angels in trouble, only succeeding roughly half the time. Ten Angels lay dead upon the floor, their grace having been extinguished forever.

Lucifer and Zadkiel found themselves back to back as their blades sliced and diced through their enemy like mince meat.

"Damn it, Jack where are you?" Lucifer growled to himself. But speak the devils names and he shall appear. The Sun was suddenly eclipsed as clouds began to rapidly move in blocking the sun partially from view, more importantly it still shone upon the Mind Flayers army.

Lightning rumbled within, lighting them up in flashes of divine energy as lightning struck mid-air in a series of rapid flashes.

And from the lightning appeared hope.

Sky Serpents appeared in mid-air, they glided down towards the Earth and straight into the portal to Heaven/The Upside Down. As they glided past, several released hell-fire from their gaping maw's completely engulfing several dozen of the Mind Flayer's army, of course after thousands of years at being in constant battle with Heaven they were growing resistant to their methods and weapons, but this… this was something else entirely.

The fire was like Napalm and it was incinerating everything that it was coming into contact with. The Dragons of the sky flew through the portal and to the other side to sheer amazement of everyone else on the ground.

Jack appeared in a flash of lightning, his cape flourished behind him as they he withdrew several of his knife's and let them fly towards the nearest of the demogorgans, even striking a demo-dog in mid-air with insane precision.

Lucifer turned to his Regent of Hell.

"What in Hell took you so long?" Lucifer asked annoyed although unable to resist a pun even at the worst of times.

"Traffic" Jack deadpanned as he withdrew another knife and prepared for melee combat having exhausted his long range alternatives, Jack the Ripper lived up to his name as he sliced and carved through every beastie he came upon, a stab here, a slice there and a death everywhere.

As the abominations that had managed to make it through the portal were far fewer in number, allowing them to be easily dispatched the defenders of Earth on the other side who found a renewed hope that the odds went from impossible to improbable.

Well that was at least the case until it happened.

A shadow loomed over them, eclipsing them in Darkness.

It felt like the sheer gravity of the shadow was suffocating them.

They had failed.

Nightmares Remained. The Mind Flayer Reigns.

Lucifer's blade lowered slowly to his side as he watched the Demon transcend onto Earth. Even Lucifer felt fear at seeing the titanic creature's storm of Red Lightning spread through the sky eclipsing the Sun, where it would never be seen on Earth again.

It's gaseous form flowed and ebbed it's way across the landscape as it's corruption had already began to seep in from the portal as flakes of ash and dust fell from the heavens above, tainting the Earth around them. It finally had dominion over the Earth.

Lucifer snarled. He was the Archangel of Darkness, he had dominion over that Element, title and the dominion over it given to him by God himself and he was not going to allow the demon to desecrate that.

So he stretched forth his hands to the heavens above. His eyes lightning up red, glowing throughout the perpetual darkness. His Halo began visible, also tinged in the colour of Red. Unique only to him. The Demon's storm began to dissipate as Lucifer focused his grace upon it.

The Mind Flayer screeched a deep gruntal roar and swept across Lucifer with one of it's multiple limbs, it's corruption immediately seeped into his Grace. Lucifer was powerless as he used all of his grace to fight off the intrusion.

The Sky Serpents hissed in anger and launched themselves at the Mind Flayer. Hell-fire arose from the deepest depths of their mutated grace, flowing freely towards the Mind Flayer.

It just laughed.

It was high and cruel. Like it was about to swat fly's from the sky because despite what they were, Serpents of the Sky, to the demon they were nothing.

Tendrils from its gaseous form extended at blinding speed towards the oncoming Serpents, the deep rumbles of it's laughter could be heard throughout Indiana as it killed every Sky Serpent in the most despicable way possible.

It's Tendrils phased straight through the scales, hide and skin of the Serpents, it coiled around every molecule, every fibre and every atom and it ripped it all apart in sheer spite. There was shock and horror etched upon everyone's faces as they watched serpent after serpent fall from the sky. The Mind Flayer's faceless head turned to face Eleven.

There was a tense silence.

"No!" A voice shouted and El's Head snapped round to see Mike standing forward protectively. A mouse in front of a lion. A lion that was sixty feet tall.

"Watch as I rip this boy from you, watch as I tear this world down after I have destroyed yours!" The Mind Flayers voice was cruel and high like a strained whisper, like it's vocal chords had been burned to the bone.

Its attention turned to Mike, it allowed its gaseous tendrils to fly outward, coiling themselves around Mike but El could only watch as the smoke forced his mouth open and raced down his throat. He shook, convulsing as the blade tumbled from his grasp hitting the floor with a horrible clatter

"Mike!" she shouted in fury, she launched a purple bolt of energy straight to the Mind Flayer's head and it struck hitting it's mark, it snarled and screech in response, tossing Mike away from it like a rag doll who flew a good distance before striking the ground.

All thoughts of fighting was discarded as she raced towards where Mike lay, she tore her jeans as she scrapped across the dirt to his side, cradling his head in her hands. His face looked appalling, Black and green veins appeared beneath his skin, his eyes were closed as the veins travelled all the way beneath his shirt, Zadkiel skidded to her side as well and pressed his fingers to his forehead and Looked at El.

He shook his head slightly, his eyes sad and mournful.

No… it couldn't be…

Her eyes welled up with tears, as she cradled Mike's head in her hands.

"Mike? Mike? MIKE!" She felt her world come crashing down as the tears poured freely from her eyes, Mike's eyes were closed he almost looked at peace as he lay unmoving, his leg bent underneath him. Her stomach felt like it had dropped into an endless abyss.

"Don't go Mike…" She whispered desperately, her lip quivering "What am I supposed to do… without you? You're everything to me Mike, I can't do this alone" her head dropped in despair as the Mind Flayer watched on in enjoyment at her pain, at her suffering.

Tears turned to fury as her gaze turned to the Mind Flayer. Her wings burst into existence, fire enveloped her like a blanket, her grace cried out for vengeance.

It was like David vs. Goliath all over again.

And David was going to win.

 **(A/N) And I killed off Mike… again and left you guys on another cliffy again lol one more chapter to go guys! Thank you all so much for supporting this story thus far, our journey is about to come to the end. But the end just means that a new story is ready to begin.**

 **As always guys review! And until next time, Peace!**


	15. Let There Be Light

**(A/N) the first part of this chapter is done from The Light's POV and it will be in italics)**

 _In the beginning there was just me._

 _The Light. God. The Primordial Being. Yahweh. Yeshua. Jehovah. Elohim Etc._

 _You get the point._

 _Until I decided to create._

 _I created everything that was, everything that is and everything that ever will be._

 _The Angels were first._

 _My first seven sons, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael, Selaphiel, Usiel and Amitiel._

 _Heaven was created as our Home and I watched my sons grow up Happy and carefree, for many Millennia I created more lesser Angels, each one infused with grace with snippets of my omnipotent power. But there was an unintended side-effect. One that I had overlooked._

 _Demonic beings were created alongside them in order to balance the multiverse which I had created. They were disgusting and feral and wanted to destroy everything in sight. The greatest of these demons was Tenebris._

 _Tenebris was vile and putrid, a multi-limbed being made of veil and shadow. Followed wherever it went by a storm of Red Lightning where it would sow the seeds of corruption in various dimensions._

 _One of these dimensions, was Malum, where the Demogorgan species resided, it was one of the very first of the Demon species to inhabit the Multiverse and Tenebris easily bent their simple feralistic minds to It's superior will._

 _Malum became a dimension of eternal darkness, corruption was weaved through every single fibre of the dimension. So I sealed it away, protecting Heaven with a series of Light Barriers that even I believed to be unbreakable._

 _But like me Tenebris was a Primordial being which had an eternity's worth of patience. So it waited and waited and waited for the day that It would be strong enough to break through even the strongest of those barriers._

 _In the meantime I focused my energies somewhere else._

 _I created Earth._

 _And then I created them._

 _The Human Race._

 _Lucifer started to become Jealous of them as I paid more attention to my new creations than I did him and the Angels which came before them. Lucifer grew more and more rebellious by the day to the point where there were constant arguments between him and the other Archangels._

 _"It's bad enough we were forced to bow to them, but now Father has ordered us to love humans more than him? I simply cannot do it!" Lucifer said his eyes flashing Blue in anger._

 _"Calm yourself Lucifer" Michael gently chastised. Lucifer still seethed although the words from his Elder brother was seemingly calming him._

 _"I cannot sit idly by whilst those hairless apes…" Lucifer trailed off unable to finish his sentence before marching off away from his brother. Michael watched him go carefully._

 _"Don't do anything foolish, little brother"_

 _After that Lucifer corrupted humanity in order to prove his point._

 _They fell from grace and by doing so they had gained their Soul._

 _I was absolutely wrathful. I nearly Smote Lucifer on principal but I stayed my hand and considered other possibilities._

 _Soon after that I gave the Archangels titles where they had Dominion over certain aspects of creation, Lucifer became the Archangel of Darkness. His eyes and halo were forever cursed with the colour red to remind him of his crime against the human race and remind him of his shame._

 _I made him the ruler of Hell where he would be in charge of Purifying souls that did not deserve damnation and torture of the ones who did. After all his crime cursed all Humans and so I put him in charge of dealing with the souls that he corrupted._

 _Over time his opinion changed and begrudgingly began to respect humans._

 _And by the time of the war against Tenebris on Earth his love for humans were fully developed and he launched himself into battle headfirst, ready to die for the Humans who he had once hated so very much._

 _In the meantime I spent time teaching Humanity and even Punishing hoping that these beautiful beings I had made would grow up and love one another as I had loved them._

 _But things only stayed the same._

 _And so I saw that I needed to step away and let them find their own way. Slowly but surely over time they became better, fighting less and less over the words in old books._

 _And then the war in Heaven waged by Tenebris began._

 _The Angels went from guardians to warriors over thousands of years as they fought and fought and fought._

 _Only two Angels managed to escape from Heaven whilst the rest remained._

 _Lucifer and Selaphiel._

 _Lucifer fled to Hell where he began experimenting with fusing Archangelic Grace to that of Serpents, creating winged Abominations that would eventually be known as Dragons. He would travel to and fro helping the fight in Heaven whilst maintaining Hell and looking for Me. Purified Souls would make their way to Heaven protected by light barriers that were fuelled by own grace. Tenebris would never have access to them, never._

 _Selaphiel wandered the Earth, exploring and re-consolidating his own power._

 _Until he met and fell in love with a human named Terry Ives._

 _Where he fathered a child._

 _A Nephilim._

 _Jane Ives._

 _El Hopper._

 _Half-Human and Half-Archangel. Her soul was fused with Angelic grace._

 _From the moment of her birth I watched as an invisible tether formed itself to Mike Wheeler. Soul-binding them from the moment of their birth. It was something so beautiful and so eternally powerful that I could feel it radiate across the entire Multiverse._

 _Both her and Mike's birth sent ripples of energy throughout creation._

 _Tenebris Felt their birth._

 _And it Trembled in fear._

 _I watched as the two grew up, Mike would sometimes feel emotions that were not his across the bond as did El, both feeling each other and not even knowing it at the time, years quietly went by. Until that one fateful night in 1983._

 _I watched invisible as the three boys stumbled upon El in the woods, Where both of them were immediately drawn to each other. Their eyes never leaving the other. I smiled as I watched their Soul's light up in joy upon meeting the other for the first time._

 _Mike had begun falling in Love that very moment._

 _El had begun falling in Love the moment she had been offered her new name._

 _Mike had lain in his bed wide awake as he thought about the girl with the shaved head downstairs lying in the blanket fort in his basement. Even without hair he thought she was pretty although he would never admit that. Although he would without realizing it when she would come out in the dress and wig._

 _Eleven had been laying within the blanket fort, for the first time in her life she was surrounded by warmth that wasn't superficial or fake. Her thoughts too had drifted to the boy with the stars upon his face. She smiled softly as the thoughts of the boy lulled her to a peaceful sleep._

 _And the rest was history._

 _XxXxXxXxX_

The Light watched as Mike tumbled to the ground unmoving as Tenebris' power surged through him extinguishing the soul within until it was a mere flicker of what it once was.

And The Light turned away in sorrow.

XxXxXxX

The Demon/The Mind Flayer/Tenebris starred down at the petite figure below itself and took a hesitant step back as it saw her eyes were ablaze an icy blue burning with cold fury. Purple lightning was sparking in-between her fingers, allowing the power to flow through her, pure rage dictating her power, Lucifer's lesson on serenity and clarity had been completely discarded as her grace cried out for justice, for blood to be spilled, to avenge Michael Wheeler.

With a loud cry she unleashed several thick bolts of purple lightning towards her foe and the Mind flayer unleashed it's own tendrils of darkness like it did the last time the two of them had faced off. The bolts and the darkness tendrils collided in mid-air causing cackles of thunder as well as the sound being sucked out from the air.

Tears streaks stained her face as she pushed harder against the demon's almost nigh-omnipotent power. The Celestials could only watch in stunned awe at the titanic battle that was raging around them.

Lucifer had just managed to fight of the corruption that had been tearing against his grace, and he lifted his head to see El facing down the demon alone.

"You are alone girl!" it hissed at her. "Why continue to fight when everything you truly care about is lost?!" it growled at her.

"Shut up!" El shouted back. She could feel herself pushing the limits of the what power she had. Lightning continued to flow from her fingertips.

"It was easy, my essence flowed into him and destroyed his soul, how does it feel girl? Soon the world will be enveloped in Eternal Darkness !"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, power exploded from within her causing a colossal shockwave spread from her and across the land, the mind flayer stumbled backwards, stunned by the sheer rawness of her power.

Zadkiel was still sat by Mike's body, there was truth to the Demon's words, the soul was being destroyed by the essence that had poisoned his system. But it was putting up the toughest of fights to stay within the body. Zadkiel felt his heart break knowing that Mike's soul was fighting to stay in existence and there were literally no options to save him, except maybe one.

Zadkiel closed his eyes knowing what he must do and having made peace with that.

Lucifer managed to stand up now and moved his way over to Mike's body and El watched them out of the corner of her eye as her attention was still focused upon the Demon that stood before her.

She lifted her hand and clenched her fist and was about to unleash her power when she felt footsteps behind her.

The Angels stood behind her. Their blades drawn as they starred up at the demon. They simultaneously raised their hands and let loose barrage after barrage of light waves towards the demon. Lucifer came to stand beside her.

"For Mike?" He asked quietly.

Her tear stained cheeks were clearly visible as she turned to look at him with icy determination.

"For Mike" she said finally, her head slowly turned to look at Mike before back to the weakened demon as it being assaulted by light wave after light wave.

She strode forward.

And clenched her fist once more and ripped one of the Demon's limbs from it's body. The howl it let out destroyed every piece of glass within a ten mile radius as it stumbled backwards as gaseous smoke poured from the severed Limb. The Demon screeched angrily as more tendrils flew forward where it forced its essence down their gullets and extinguished their grace. It was done playing. The demogorgan army had fled in fear ages ago.

El continued to rip limb after limb from the Demon, angrily and enraged, like pulling the legs from a spider as she sadistically caused it more pain by ripping limbs from it with her sheer Archangel grace. An earthquake erupted around them as the Demon fell to the floor finally ready to be destroyed.

El briskly walked up to it, her wings still fully ablaze as she glared down at the monster, her icy blue quite visible within the dark. She said nothing for several moments as her wings still drizzled with molten fire before spinning on the spot and slicing through it's faceless head.

She starred down at the monster. She raised her hand and allowed fire to flow from her fingertips encasing the monster within holy fire allowing the body before to burn. As it burned the storm of red lightning above her began to evaporate, it's form being eviscerated.

The Celestials watched in Awe as through the portal the demons corruption was becoming undone, finally being able to see their home after so many long years.

She looked over to Mike and saw Zadkiel was still beside him, a hand placed upon his head and his eyes closed.

Zadkiel opened his eyes and watched the broken girl walk to him where she fell to her knee's as tears took over as she shook without control. Hopper stood behind her and looked on mournfully. He too was close to shedding tears. Another person whom he cared about was now dead or near death. Lucifer came over to crouch next to Zadkiel.

"His soul is nearly gone" Zadkiel said quietly to Lucifer.

Lucifer looked to El and saw her soul was aflame In pain and grief as did Zadkiel.

They could do nothing as she wept her soul to everyone around her. Where she could feel his soul was now just nothing but emptiness and it was killing her. She could not live forever without Mike. Mike was her strength and her sole reason for wanting to be alive and now he was gone.

Zadkiel sighed and looked at Lucifer with a look and Lucifer's eyes widened

"No… No! Zadkiel you cannot be thinking that!" he hissed.

But he paid Lucifer no heed as he turned his attention to El.

"I can save him" he said quietly.

El's head snapped up to look at the Angel, trying to control her emotion.

"It's risky but I can try something that might work" Zadkiel said slowly looking at Lucifer again.

"Zadkiel if you do this you know what this means" Lucifer said quietly.

Zadkiel nodded, ready for the last task that he was ever to undertake.

"I know" he said, El looked at him shaking her head. He smiled softly.

"Jane it would be my honour" Zadkiel said softly, He let a blade fall from his sleeve and grasped it tightly. Before handing it to Lucifer. Lucifer took it hesitantly, his own eyes brimming with tears.

"Zadkiel…"

"It's okay brother, I want this" Zadkiel said nodding at him.

Lucifer swiftly allowed the tip of the blade to slice Zadkiel's throat, beneath there could be seen the blue gaseous form of his grace and Lucifer used his hand to softly guide it from the host and down into Mike's open mouth.

As the grace flew down Mike's open mouth it sought out Mike's soul, it's semi-sentience being drawn to it like a moth to the flame, Mike's soul was heavily damaged as the Demon's corruption sought to destroy it to the point that it would not even enter Heaven.

The grace immediately surrounded what was left and fought off the infection as it fused itself into Mike's soul, repairing it, healing it, curing it. It then moved through out his body seeking out the damage that was caused and repairing it as it allowed itself to fuse into every molecule and fibre of his body.

Zadkiel's body fell the ground. He was dead with his grace gone, his body was now just an empty shell. Mike's body begun to glow and Lucifer allowed his wings to fly up protectively around him and El as there was a grace filled explosion as the last bits of the Demon's infection was eviscerated from him forever.

Lucifer lowered his wings as the light faded and tall that was left was Mike who lay upon the floor and Lucifer smiled seeing that the grace transference was a success, El carefully opened her eyes where she crawled over to her soul mate.

She cradled his head above her arms, placing a soft kiss upon his lips. There was a moment silence as the Heaven's opened up and rain began to splatter against everything around them including them.

"El…?" a voice whispered.

"Mike?" her voice quivered in hope.

XxXxXxX

There were many legends about Angels.

Fantastic tales and stories about Heaven's mighty warriors that were the guardians of the Human race. But there was one legend that remained consistent throughout every year that passed upon the Planet Earth.

Winged beings would be spotted atop the tallest of buildings watching over humanity, all across the world. The moment they were seen they were gone in the blink of an eye. Sometimes people would find themselves being saved by People who would appear out of nowhere and seemingly completing impossible feats before vanishing as quickly as they came.

But there was always one tale that spread to every corner of the globe.

There was two winged beings who would stand hand in hand.

One Pair of Wings would be made of Blue Lightning with a mop of black ebony hair atop his head and the other would have wings of fire dripping with molten fire and sometimes their wings would be solid with beautiful bright feathers that would reflect the Sunlight itself.

And they would always be together.

But Whenever people tried to get a closer look there was a rustle of wings and a rush of wind.

Those that did get closer than the others would only ever manage to see was The Shadow of a Thousand Feathers.

FIN

 **(A/N) so here we are at Journey's end. It's been fantastic and a privilege to write this story for all of you. I may do a sequel but I need a good bit of inspiration first lol**

 **This has been my longest ever story, I'm not sure if it lived up to the legacy of Beauty of Annihilation but I did my best and thank you to everyone who supported me and followed me to the end. I have a new idea I'll be working on so look out for new stories from me in the future! As one journey ends another must begin.**

 **As always guys review! And until next time, peace!**


End file.
